


Faction before Blood? - Eric

by singingpeople



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Abnegation Faction, Dauntless Faction, Drama, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingpeople/pseuds/singingpeople
Summary: How it all began. Eric´s pov of FbB? and how Amy managed to capture the young leaders attention... and maybe even his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**A first glance**

 

 **Another** dreaded year of initiation.

 

Straightening out the stiff collar of his uniform, Eric made sure the tattoos on his neck were on full display. He wanted the rest of the world to see, how hard he had worked to be, where he was today.

In his head, he cursed Max for assigning him to oversee training again, even though he knew full well, what a disaster last year had been.

First the whole drama with the candor bitch and then the loud mouthed stiff. He would have never guessed that Four would´ve tapped that, but as the two stiffs engaged in a make out session in the middle of the mess hall, shouts of graft rose up from everywhere, leaving him, of course, to handle the mess.

It got so bad at one point, Eric punched Peter K.O., just to shut him up.

And all of this drama because of two damn stiffs. Eric was sure, that they only managed to lower his opinion about the whole lot of those grey idiots.

 

Even before his own choosing ceremony, Eric had been exercising countless hours, studying every single book about combat in the erudite library, there was.

He had always detested the baby blue suits and the fake glasses, but he played his part, until it was his turn to choose.

Not that his parents would have noticed Eric doing any of that. The only thing his father was interested in, was, how a child would behave after being deprived of love and how jealousy under siblings influenced their behavior, so he verified it.

Nothings the same as turning your own child into a test object.

 

Growing up with the perfect older brother, Eric had spent his life in the shadows of erudite. Eventhough he held no doubt, that he would have been able to compare to his class mates intelligent wise, he chose not to act on it.

Eric had always been too determined to get out of this house, this faction, to leave his father, who was only interested in his prodigy son, and his mother, who worshiped the ground Jeanine Matthews was walking on, behind, to pretend to be smarter than he really was. What was exactly what all these idiots were doing.

 

Shaking these unwanted thoughts out of his head, Eric only now realized, that he had arrived at the foot of the stairs, leading up to the roof. Taking two steps at once, Eric glanced at the screen of his phone, realizing he had less than five minutes until the train would arrive.

Throwing the door open, he was greeted by a few members and Maggs, just standing around. His superior was scowling at him.

“Just in time. Wouldn’t have hurt you to be 10 minutes early.” Eric rolled his eyes at her antics. Maggs surely wasn’t someone to cross, but he sometimes just didn’t give a damn.

“I had other shit to do.” As Eric smiled sarcastically, Maggs narrowed her eyes at him. But before she could response, or what was more likely, hit him, the rattling train interrupted their staring match.

Turning towards it, all the members on the roof watched the initiates take the leap over the 25-feet gap, landing on the roof more than ungracefully.

 

Swaying his gaze over the mass rapidly, Eric´s brain was working in overdrive. Most of the dauntless born seemed to have come back and the transfers consisted mostly of erudite and a few candors.

Like usual.

 

But what he saw next, made him snort out loud. There, in the farthest corner away from him, brushing off the gravel, were two girls.

Both wearing dresses.

An amity, blonde hair displaying a stark contrast to the vibrant red of her now torn, flowy dress and an abnegation, head lowered, the only colour in her appearance, being her auburn hair that had escaped her nun-like bun.

 

“Great. Another one of those damn stiffs.” Eric muttered to Maggs, who fretted at him. “Not to mention a tree hugger.”

“You shouldn’t always judge a book by its cover, Nose. There is more to people than looks.” Eric only chuckled aggressively, irritated by Maggs patronizing and turned to address the initiates.

 

But he stopped short, as he met the stiff´s gaze. Now that he could see her face, he was rendered speechless.

She was staring at him with wide eyes. Her eye color something he couldn’t really grasp. Eric wasn’t able to tell if they were green, grey or blue, but they held a certain glint in them, so much he knew. She had a heart shaped face, her cheeks rosy from exertion and lips red from on biting them.

A sign of nervousness.

The slightly red hair was framing her face in light curls, making her look like an angel to him.

 

He couldn’t deny it.

The stiff was more than just beautiful.

And she would be even prettier, with her hair sprawled out on his pillow, her naked body only covered with a silk sheet, as he was making his way over to her, ready to pounce…

 

A sharp jab to his guts, pulled him out of his fantasies and Eric realized he had been staring at the stiff for far too long. To mask his slip up, he raised his eyebrows at her and to his satisfaction, her cheeks went even redder. The amity, who had witnessed everything, glared at him, giving him the most intimidating frown, he ever saw an amity wear.

 

Smirking slightly, amused by all that, Eric jumped onto the ledge, before turning to address them.

 

“Initiates, listen up! My name is Eric and I am one of your new leaders.” Cue all the whispers. He was already used to it. He really was young to be a leader, in fact, one of the youngest ever, with 19, now 21. “Behind me is your entrance to the dauntless compound. You either jump, or be factionless. Your choice.

We have no place here for cowards.”

Looking over at the two girls again, he saw the amity roll her eyes, while the stiff looked more than just slightly intimidated. Like always he ignored the sarcastic remarks, and the outrage they expressed, at the prospect to jump off a roof.

The dramatics were getting boring.

 

“So, which one of you will it be?” He called after a minute, annoyed by those idiots. He had already had enough of initiation.  

As if they would really let them fall to their deaths.

Dauntless were brave, not suicidal.

 

A movement from the last row of the initiates caught his attention and he watched with mild interest, how the hippie pushed her way through the crowd, elbowing people out of her way. The stiff followed her, but not in the same manner. She slipped through the people, never even touching one. She moved as if she was still invisible, but to him she was shining as bright as the sun.

That moment Eric knew, the next weeks would be hell.

 

The blonde girl stopped in front of him, raising her eyebrows challenging. Eric jumped off the ledge, landing directly in front of her. Despite him standing taller than her and sporting his most intimidating glare, she didn’t seem bothered in the slightest.

No, she seemed angry.

Slowly moving out of her way, Eric kept a close eye on her, as she managed to get onto the ledge, muttering angrily the whole time.

He managed to catch something that sounded like “Gonna show him who´s a coward.” And “buttface”.

Eric had his problems, hiding his smirk, more than just amused by the little spitball of fire in front of him.

With a smile that was entirely to saccharine, to be genuine, she saluted him, before letting herself fall into the hole. Her maniac laughter rang through the air, making even Maggs beside him chuckle silently.

 

Before Eric could even ask, who would jump next, the stiff was standing in front of the ledge, trying to get on it. Being so close to her, he used the time to scrutinize her further.

His first impression had been right, she was utterly beautiful, almost angelic. But she was also slim. No muscles, looking just like the number girl had looked like.

She would have it hard here and not even her looks would help her, when she was beaten to a pulp.  The petite girl in front of him didn’t look, as if she could take a single hit, not even mentioning a whole beating.

Or a pounding, but he would worry about that later…

 

Not being able to watch the girl´s pitiful attempts to get onto the ledge, without tangling up in her skirts, any longer, Eric grabbed her waist and heaved her up, his fingers of one hand almost touching the ones of his other, on her stomach. If this was because he had huge hands, or just because she was so thin, Eric had no idea.

 

But he didn’t miss her flinch and the clenching of her teeth, as he grabbed her. It couldn’t have been his grip, that caused this reaction, because it wasn’t even firm. So she either didn’t like to be touched, or she was hurt. But before he could more than ponder about any of those possibilities, she had already stepped of the ledge.

 

Furrowing his brow, Eric watched her disappear into the blackness, before turning around again, gesturing for the next jumper.

He was anxious to get this over and done with, to find out more about the stiff, that had captured his attention.


	2. Assumptions

**Assumptions**

 

 **Eric was making** his way through the compound, while skimming through a report from erudite. It was about the possibilities, that people with an aptitude for more than one faction could become a threat to the whole system.

Scoffing, Eric slowly came to a stop, as he read through the bullshit they dared to call a scientific article. The scientists claimed, that people with two or more aptitudes, had a tendency to psychotic breakdowns, that had caused most of the killing sprees in the city. It was rare, that someone run amok, but it had happened in candor, erudite and a few times even in dauntless.

Those individuals, that were either confused or malicious, weren’t able to do much damage, since there had always been a dauntless guard near.

Suspicious.

 

Eric was pretty pissed off, that they dared to pin the flaws of one person, to a whole group, called divergent. Especially since he always had an insight into Jeanine’s laboratories. His mother was one of her head scientist and almost always had some top secret file lying around in the house.

Eric, being the curious being he is, managed to sneak them into his room, to study them carefully, before returning them, without anyone noticing.

 

That was, until Adrian caught him in the act and threatened him with this information, for two whole months, always claiming that knowledge is power.

And he was right.

Knowing, what they did to certain individuals, Eric never wanted to find out, what they would have done to him.

Growing up, he was able to paint a pretty specific picture of erudite.

And he didn’t like it one bit.

 

Eric also found out, that the scientist that had managed to decode the whole human gene encoding, knew from early on, that the aptitude of a person, was determined by the genes of the individual.

Every individual had written in their genes, if they choose to fight or flight.

If they were intelligent enough to portray, that they were no danger, or if the protector instinct was developed enough, to save the child in the sim.

But a lot of that stuff was also learned and memorized, while growing up. There was no white and black, only different shades of grey.

It was an interplay of nature and nurture.

And sometimes it was nature versus nurture.

 

But what angered him the most, was the fact, that these scientists didn’t realize how much power they really held in their hands. And what they could cause, if information were distorted, making their way through the factions, like a disastrous turned game of ´Chinese whispers´.

 

Therefore, one of his favorite quotes. The first time he had understood the extend of these files, his mother brought home on a regular basis, the first thing Eric thought about, was a book. Written by a guy halfway across the world and dead for centuries, his words still held meaning. Even more so, since everything outside the city had been destroyed by human stupidity. They couldn’t let that happen inside, too.

 

Eric still knew that one sentence by heart.

_Our knowledge has become a frightening burden. Our researches are perilous, our discoveries are lethal._

But these scientists in their labs, claiming to be so clever, but following their master, like puppets, failed to realize that.

And Eric was tempted to beat that little fact into them.

 

When Eric had been told to choose, during the aptitude test, he had grabbed the knife without hesitating, like his gut told him to. But when the dog came towards him, he didn’t bring it over himself to kill it, even as he had the urge to do so. Instead, Eric crouched down and the dog came towards him, licking his hands.

No trace of aggressiveness. The dog had been scared, not evil.  
When the child appeared and the dog shot up, Eric didn’t hesitate, not even for a moment, and buried the knife in its fur, to the hilt.

Eric had been sorry for killing the dog, but he couldn’t have let it harm the child. There was a reason he was a leader.

No one would get hurt under his watch.

_Except by himself…_

 

To sum it up, the report in his hand was utterly useless, only meant to cause panic inside the factions, what was exactly, what Jeanine intended.

Because what is easier, than to control a person, or a whole city, through fear? Not too much, but a little bit propaganda here and a few horror stories there, and before you know it, everyone is ready to do anything to survive.

Even to rat out their best friends.

She was always fueling the fire.

 

It was exactly, what Jeanine had planned, but Eric knew her and her scheming too well, to let any of her bullshit get to him. He knew children that could write more creative fairytales, than the one, he currently held in his hands.

Well, that was a metaphor. He didn’t really _knew_ any children and the ones he saw running around here were annoying as fuck.

 

Eric had never really thought about the prospects of having children himself, even though the women were always ready to have a go, throwing themselves at him. But almost all of them could be considered compound sluts, with the occasional good girl gone wild. They were tolerable, but not handsome enough to really tempt him.

Eric only hoped, that if he would ever knock one of his one night stands up (which weren’t near as many, as everyone believed), she wouldn’t be too complicated to handle.

Or a total bitch, because there was no way in hell, he would chain himself to a power hungry slut.

 

Eric only realized, how far away his thoughts had swayed, as he heard two people talking around the corner, where he was currently heading. Closing the folder, careful to not make a sound, Eric sneaked along the wall, until he could spot, who was talking there, without being seen himself.

Because if he heard right, it had to be Four talking to some girl, that didn’t sound like his little, insufferable girlfriend.

 

Gazing around the corner, the sight before him, made Eric freeze, a strange feeling erupting in his guts.

It was indeed Four.

But the girl, he was hugging, wasn’t his girlfriend, but the stiff from the roof, Eric had just found out, was named Amy.

Fretting, as Four pressed a kiss to her auburn hair, Eric´s brain was working in overdrive. He would have never guessed, that his nemesis would cheat on his precious girlfriend, when he spent so much time defending her from Eric, when he was harassing her.

Interesting.

 

Any other time, Eric would have been overjoyed to have something as meaningful as this, to blackmail Four.

He and Six, how she called herself from time to time, were considered _the_ couple in dauntless.

Both ranking first.

Both considering themselves as too great, to join leadership.

Not that anyone would have asked the female stiff to do so, she was too weak in combat, to be intimidating enough.

Eric had always hated the hype concerning these two. Four was too much of a coward with daddy issues, to take responsibility in this faction, while Tris thought she was the shit and better than everyone else.

 _´Everyone can stand in front of a target`,_ Eric repeated her _so brave_ words inside his head, mimicking her annoying, high-pitched voice. She came here from stiff land and thought she owned the place. She should only dare to go against him, he would show her, how great _he_ was at throwing knifes.

This time, it wouldn’t just be her ear.

 

But looking at those two, snuggled up against each other, Eric felt, as if he would have preferred an hour-long recital from number girl, then to watch the little redhead hugging this asshole.

He felt strangely protective over her and he didn’t want her to be played like that, so Eric decided to end their ´little moment´.

 

Opening the folder once again, Eric quietly walked a few steps back and into the middle of the hallway, before rounding the corner. Pretending to be absorbed by the information in front of him, he saw, from the corner of his eye, the two jumping away from each other, trying to act unsuspicious.

 

Swaying his gaze away from the report, as if he only saw them now, Eric raised one eyebrow at Four, who was running his hand through his hair, while Amy turned red under his unforgiving stare.

 _Yes, I caught you_ , Eric thought to himself, inwardly smirking at her behavior, while slowly closing the folder. He was careful to not show any emotion, except suspicion.

Four should be aware, that Eric had seen right through him.

The intimidation game was Eric strongest discipline. He could play the people around him like fiddles.

And he was planning to play with the little redhead, planning on ruffling her feathers, or maybe something else...

 

“What do we have here? Two stiffs.” Eric mocked them, watching as Four´s face hardened.

If looks could kill…

“Shouldn’t you be in the mess hall?” Eric turned towards Amy, scrutinizing her. “Wouldn’t hurt you to gain a few pounds. With all the food you´re hoarding in abnegation, one could think you weren’t even fed.”

 

As he finished speaking, Eric saw Four clenching his fists, seemingly holding onto his last strings of sanity, as the girl only squeaked out a “Yes, sir.”, before she hurried away, glancing helplessly back at Four.

 

“Listen to me.” Four spoke in a low voice, that would have made any man cower. But it didn’t work on Eric. ”I want you to stay away from her. If you even as much as come close to her…” Four went on, but was cut off by Eric grabbing his vest and slamming him into the wall.

 

“No, _you listen to me._ ” Eric hissed, the folder, full of bullshit, now lying on the floor, forgotten. “I don’t fucking care what you plan on doing with that little stiff,” A lie. “but be aware, that if I have to deal with this bullshit again, just because someone thought she had an unfair advantage, you will find yourself on the fence for the rest of your little, pathetic live.” Pushing away from him, Eric grabbed the folder and turned to leave, but as he was almost at the end of the corridor, he looked back one last time.

Four, who was starring after him, fixed his clothes, still looking somehow shocked.

 

“And number boy. Never threaten me again, if you know what´s good for you.”


	3. Denial

Eric slammed the tray onto the metal table, before plunking down onto the bench. The whole last week had been nothing but shit, being stuck every day for hours on end in meetings, because Jeanine pretended to be afraid of factionless attacks and demanded more patrols in the erudite sector. He had spent a few mornings with the initiates, while they were throwing knives, watching how Four paraded in front of the little stiff. It seriously started to piss him off, to see them be so handy with each other and because of his temper, everyone around him was suffering the consequences.

What’s worse is, that he hadn’t been able to see one fight, only watching their pitiful attempts at knife throwing from afar, while busying himself with the files on his tablet, that had to be completed.

 

Wayne, who was already sitting on the opposite side of the table, watched his friend only with mild interest, used to his antics.

Being his best friend and confident for some time now, since they were in the same initiation class and both came from erudite, where they had bonded over the wish to escape this hell, called library, Wayne knew pretty easily, when to push Eric for information. Or when it was time to go search for a bunker, because a thermonuclear explosion wasn’t that far off.

 

It wasn’t uncommon for Eric to let everyone in his close proximity know, when he was pissed. It may have saved lives in the past, since the dauntless knew, when not to approach their youngest leader.

  
“One day I´m going to kill that bastard and no one will be able to prevent me from doing it.” Eric grumbled, violently attacking his steak with a knife. Wayne could only think of one person, that would cause such a reaction from his friend.

And when _he_ was involved, it was wise to be cautious, while dealing with Eric.

Even the way he chewed now, portrayed nothing but aggressiveness.

 

“What did Four do now?” Wayne sighed, swaying his gaze through the mess hall on the search for said man, spotting him on the table with the initiates. Like usual.

“He´s fucking up my free time, that´s what he did!” Eric banged his cup onto the table, attracting startled gazes from people, as all around them members turned, in search for the commotion. But one glare from Eric made them turn quickly around again, not wanting to draw a bullseye on themselves.

“You see the redhead over there?” Eric tilted his head towards the initiate table. Wayne spotted her, laughing alongside Four, while watching him adoringly. Raising his cup to his mouth, he confirmed with a nod, that he had indeed spotted her and Eric went on. “He´s fucking her.”

 

Wayne choked on his drink, violently coughing to get his airways free again. The guy sitting beside him, patted his back roughly, but instead of helping him, he only managed to barrel his chest into the table. When he was finally able to breathe again, which took him the better of a minute, he looked at Eric through tear filled eyes.

“ _What?!_ ”  He choked out, not believing, what he just heard.

_He really didn’t know…?!_

_Damn._

Eric was in for a rude awakening.

 

“Couldn’t believe it either. After all the shit I had to deal with, when number boy and little miss perfect practically fucked each other publicly a year ago.” Eric grumbled angrily, abusing his roasted potatoes, that now resembled mashed ones. Frustrated, with his meal and the whole situation, Eric threw his fork onto the plate. The clattering sounded through the room. “I mean he always dangles after her, always touching her, to ´correct´ her stance. I thought stiffs were supposed to be inconspicuous, but number boy is always there, ready for her aid. It´s disgusting.”

 

Wayne watched, as his best friend talked himself into rage, knowing his next words would deflate the youngest leader. Not knowing something of such extent, was untypical for Eric. That usually only happened, when he was too invested. This time it seemed to be something, he thought to be an inappropriate affair, to question the truth.

He let his feelings or instincts rule over his mind right now, so the redheaded initiate had to have captured the youngest leader’s attention.

Wayne would never go as far, as to say, she had captured his heart, because there were times, an extraordinary beautiful or strong-willed woman would awake the predator inside Eric.

But these were only ever minor infatuations.

And Wayne was sure, after his declaration, Eric would want nothing to do with the girl, which probably was in both of their best interests.

 

“So you think they´re having an affair?” Wayne asked incredulously, closely watching Eric´s reaction. As his expression darkened and the young leader glared at the initiates table, so that one of the transfers fell of his chair in fright, he believed his theory to be confirmed.

Eric wanted her for himself.

“It´s disgusting, right?!” Eric searched for agreement, while pushing his plate away, as if it had personally offended him.

 

“Hell yes, it is.” Wayne exclaimed, before bursting into laughter. Eric furrowed his brow in return, seemingly not understanding, why he was laughing, which amused Wayne even more.

Ignoring it, Eric ranted on. “See? I mean I can understand why he would need to seek for relieve, when even his own girlfriend is afraid of fucking him. But I can’t think of a reason, why the little stiff would do so?”

 

“So you think she would be better off with you?” Smirking, Wayne had laid out his bait and was waiting for the shark to bite into it. He couldn’t wait to have Eric sprawled out, like a fish on the hook.

 

“Any girl is better off with me.” Eric stated arrogantly, glimpsing once again at the initiates, where his little redhead was laughing at one of Four´s jokes. “He doesn’t look as if he could satisfy anyone, so that´s not that big of a challenge.”

 

Feed up with Wayne´s smug grin, Eric gritted through clenched teeth.

“ _What?!_ ”

 

Still laughing, Wayne shook his head, before looking Eric directly into the eye.

“They´re not fucking.” He stated confidently.

“And how would _you_ know that?” Eric sassed, not liking in the slightest, that Wayne seemed to be aware of information, he himself had no access to.

 

“Because she´s his sister.”

 

Eric froze, his body going completely still, the only movement being the one of his eyelids, as he blinked rapidly. Realizing the slip up in his so carefully preserved composure, Eric scoffed unbelievingly at his best friend, trying to divert his attention.

“You seriously want to tell me someone like her is related so something as number boy?!”

 

“What you think she´s hot?” Wayne didn’t know, when he ever had so much ammunition to tease Eric about something. And for him to be interested in the little sister of the man, Eric despised most in the whole compound, was simply hilarious.

 

“ _Hot? Her?!_ Please.” Eric chuckled, but it wasn’t his usual one. It lacked its maliciousness, that every other time managed to frighten the toughest dauntless. “I fucked less stuck up girls in erudite.”

Rolling his eyes at his crudeness, Wayne started to think back to the woman in erudite. Eventhough he loved, how revealing the dauntless women clothed themselves, even he couldn’t deny the appeal of a greatly shaped behind in one of those pencil skirts… so round…

 

“Dude!” Eric exclaimed, ripping Wayne of his daydream, by throwing a potato at him. Scowling at the young leader, he brushed the food off his clothes, before raising an eyebrow.

“Well, if you don’t want her, then I´m sure you´d have no problems with me trying my luck.” Hands crossed behind his head, Wayne leaned back slightly, keeping a close gaze at Eric. Receiving only a death-glare in return, Wayne once again started to laugh at his best friends.

Nothing better than an embarrassed Eric…

 

Having had enough of the patrol officer´s mockery, Eric pushed him backwards, making him fall off the bench, still sniggering.

“Fuck you, Wayne.”

 

Throwing him one last evil look, Eric turned and strode away, to prepare everything needed for the fights in the afternoon.

 

“I´ll leave that to her!” Wayne shouted after him, but Eric refused to turn around and give him the satisfaction of knowing, he had gotten to him and only rolled his eyes, raising his middle finger over his head.

That should be enough of an answer.

 

That the little redhead was number boy’s sister was nothing we would have ever guessed himself.

But it seemed to make sense, now that he was thinking about it.

No stiff could be as comfortable with the other gender, as they two were, without being related in any way.

Especially when Eric had noticed her shying away from his touch on the roof.

 

There was no way in hell he thought her to be attractive. What he thought to be an angelic face, was now disfigured, because he could detect traces of her brother´s in it. What seemed like slim, but deliciously curved hips were now to skinny, not at all to his liking. Her meek behavior, when he caught her and her brother engulfing each other in the hallway, contradicted the determination, she wore, when she jumped second, while her brother almost didn’t jump at all, when it was his turn three years ago.

Thinking about it, Eric was now almost sure, she only jumped because she wanted to follow the blonde and was too afraid, to stay back alone. It was cowardly behavior.

And Eric hated cowards.

 

No, what he thought could end up as a one-night stand with a below average looking girl, was now something he could be punished with. To sleep with Four´s sister was something, he would never do.

Eric would never stoop so low.

 

And he intended to prove it to everyone, so no one would ever mistake his intentions for something they weren’t.

And he just about knew the perfect way.

.

.

.

Standing in front of the turned off board, arms folded over his broad chest, Eric waited impatiently for the initiates to arrive. Due to his other duties, he wasn’t as present in training this year, as he had been last year. Eric only had restricted reports of their progress, but he knew the first jumper was under the better ones, while her friend wasn’t nearly as good as most.

The strongest initiate this year was a guy from candor. Having trained his whole life for this, Slayer, how he called himself, lived up to his name.

He was undefeated and Eric guessed it would stay this way.

But he couldn’t be sure, of course, because he always had to run errands and sit in meaningless meetings, as if he were a lap dog of erudite.

Everything because of Jeanine-Fucking-Matthews.

 

The young leader held no doubt, that Four´s lash training methods didn’t keep the little brats in line, so that was another thing, Eric had to take care of, himself.

Teach them respect.

Make them soldiers.

 

So they wouldn’t one day cross the wrong person in the compound and be in over their heads. Not that he cared about them in any way, but Eric wasn’t interested in beating sense into them, after they had finished initiation.

Because then, they wouldn’t be his liability anymore.

It was a crucial part of it, to learn to not piss your superior off, if you don’t want to be out in the streets, before you can even mutter the word ´dauntless´.

The meaning of dauntless didn’t equal stupidity and Eric was going to show the initiates just that.

After all, it was his job.

Not to mention that Four´s methods were utterly useless, but he was training his own sister on top of it. And Eric would have betted his monthly wage, he wouldn’t be fair about that.

 

Hearing steps sounding through the stony hallway, Eric raised his head, only to catch sight of Four, who had stopped short, as he saw Eric standing in the middle of the training room, smirking.

 

Knowing, everything that caused Eric to be as gleeful as he was now, would be horrendous for everyone in the same room, Four frowned, making his way over.

 

“What are you doing here?” He almost hissed, getting a raised brow in return. Eric, who didn’t like the tone of his inferior at all, slowly turned towards him, fretting.

“What do you mean, Four?” He asked in an innocent voice, the maze tattoos on his forearms flexing, along with the muscles. “It´s my job after all to make sure, our training is up to dauntless standards, isn’t it?”

Eric tilted his head, hiding his glee at seeing Four so annoyed, but before they could rile each other even more up, more than a dozen footsteps sounding through the hallway once again, ended their testosterone feast.

 

Eric readied himself, standing with his feet shoulder wide apart, arms crossed behind his back, as he swayed his gaze over the now slowly arriving initiates.

They came in as a group, chattering mindlessly and quite loudly, before one of them spotted Eric and elbowed another one of his peers. Slowly the chatter died away, as they all watched him wearily.

All of them had heard stories about Eric´s viciousness, especially when it came to fighting, but because he had yet to attend their training regularly, none of them knew, how harsh his training methods really were.

 

“Listen up!” Eric addressed them, his raised voice echoing through the training center. “You will fight today. These won’t be your first fights, so I expect according performance of each and every one of you.

Cowardice isn’t tolerated. As is giving up.

I am aware that you are allowed to concede, but bear in mind, I won’t forget who did so, instead of fighting until the very end. You won’t impress me, you won’t make it, okay?” As he was met by startled gazes, Eric raised one eyebrow, drawing the attention to the two studs above it. “Let´s get started, shall we?”

With that, he pulled the remote out of his pant pocket, pushing the button.

 

The board behind him lit up with the names for the matches, but Eric didn’t bother turning around. Instead he watched the reactions of the people around him.

Most of the initiates had pity written all over their faces, while the blonde spitfire glared, looking positively livid and ready to castrate him.

The first ranking initiate didn’t portray much of his feelings, eventhough Eric thought he saw the slightest hint of regret hushing over his face, but it was too soon gone, to really analyze it.

´Weakling´ Eric scoffed inwardly, detesting the boy for this short display of softness.

 

Beside him, Fours knuckles were white, as he clenched his fists as hard as he could. No doubt he kept himself from attacking his superior, but only to keep the façade upright.

 

Eric had saved himself one last face for the end. Her ivory skin turned even paler and her eyes were huge, but she kept her composure. Gulping, before inhaling deeply, the little redhead looked right at Eric, her stare piercing his soul.

No doubt she knew, it was his doing and Eric, thought he could see a hint of disappointment cross her face, but she only nodded slightly at him, before turning back to the board, where her fate was written in stone. Metaphorically spoken.

There was no way to get out of it.

It was a leader’s order.

 

Eric turned around at last, self-satisfied looking back at the first match of the day, knowing he would reach his goal with this action.

He then addressed the initiates, calling the first two into the ring

_“Amy vs. Slayer”_

 


	4. Endurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic display of violence
> 
> First fighting scene, I ever wrote, so I hope it turned out to be okay! Thanks for reading! :)

 

Eric watched with renewed interest, as the small stiff and the massive build candor faced each other in the ring. Glancing at her brother, only the look in her eyes revealing the real extent of her fear, the redhead took in a defensive stance, foot apart and arms raised in front of her face.

Eric didn’t even have to take a closer look, to see the flaws in her posture. Her feet were too wide apart, so much so, as that Slayer only had to pull one a little ahead, to have her on the matts in an instant. Her arms may protect her nose, but her stomach and abdomen were completely open for any kind of attack.

One powerful punch to her guts and she would be down, no longer able to catch her breath.

There was no way the little girl would last more than 2 minutes’ tops.

Eric gave her one, before she would concede.

Like the weakling she appeared to be.

This fight was the perfect way to antagonize Four _and_ nip every strange thought, his best friend may have, in the bud.

Standing beside number boy, Eric knew his nemesis was going mad, not being able to give her any pointers, like he had done with his little girlfriend last year.

But it was too late.

To do so now and in front of all the other initiates, would make him look biased.

And after Eric´s threat in the hallway, he should know better.

It was in Four´s and his sister´s best interest, to let her take a beating like a real dauntless would, instead of being thrown out on their asses.

 

Slayer didn’t even take in his stance, knowing the lightweight in front of him couldn’t do much damage. Not with her lack of muscles.

She would never be able to beat him.

Eric wasn’t in any way sexist about woman fighting, not at all.

In fact, he knew there were female members in dauntless, that could be a real threat to all men, even to him. Not that a woman ever managed to beat him, but after a fight with Maggs, the only female leader of dauntless, there were more bruises on his skin than not.

Not to mention, Maggs fought _dirty._

Eric could have sworn, he felt one of his testicles wander into his abdomen, after an especially vicious kick, that rendered him defenseless for several seconds.

Sitting in meeting for hours at the time the next few days, wasn’t a pleasant experience. And to endure her endless teasing, wasn’t either.

But that was, what members of his faction were made of.

And the little one on the matts would do good, to remember this.

 

From the corner of his eye, Eric saw Four nodding slightly. Something akin to a signal, one would have missed, if they wouldn’t have payed close attention to his body language,

And a signal it was, indeed.

Amy took two fast steps forward, aiming at Slayer´s throat, even landing the punch. But it wasn´t hard enough, to render him immobile.

Eric knew exactly where this move came from and he asked himself, if this was the only move, Four could teach his women. Especially since it never worked.

The young leader didn’t doubt, that Four had briefed his sister, about what to do in such a situation. Mainly because he suspected Eric to do something like this. He had done it before.

And the young leader didn’t regret it one bit.

 

Shaking his head at the scene in front of him, Eric wondered, how Four became an instructor, if he couldn’t even teach his own sister how to defend herself.

She should have gone for Slayers balls and then for his throat. Because with his bulky neck, Slayer prevented any real damage by tensing his muscles. But there was nothing to protect his nether parts.

But that was Four´s biggest flaw. He thought himself to be too noble, to fight dirty. And eventhough it worked for him, it wouldn’t save his little sister.

It was only to her advantage, that this would be over soon.

 

The former candor grabbed Amy´s arm easily, because she had dropped them, completely disregarding her stance, not even trying to escape, as the shock set in, that her move hadn’t worked. Twisting it, so it was behind her back, which now faced him, Slayer raised his foot, kicking her in the lower back, she flew face first into the matt.

It wasn’t a move Eric had seen before, but it seemed effective, either way.

But Amy rolled herself around on the matt and got up again instantly, seeming to not feel any pain, eventhough the kick wasn’t really a weak one.

_Strange…_

 

Raising her arms back into stance, Amy´s expression turned defiant, making Slayer raise an eyebrow at her. He went to take a step forward, but she was faster. Once again she attacked first, this time avoiding his outstretched arms and ramming her shoulder into his abdomen, as hard as she could.

Not that it made a difference.

 

With her lack of strength and his abdominal muscles, it was more likely, Amy had hurt herself, than him. But at least she had been able to knock the wind out of him, this time. That the little one in front of him wouldn’t be giving up so easily, seemed to be something, Slayer was realizing, too.

So he grabbed her waist, with one hand, while punching her in the ribs three times in rapid succession, before throwing her away.

Four´s sister landed on the other side of the matt. Eric watched her, like everyone else in the room, as she inhaled deeply, but stood up once again, only lightly holding her ribs, that were already bruising under her long sleeved shirt.

How she could wear something like that during training, Eric had no idea, because it was getting pretty hot, running around all day, fighting and practicing.

Not to mention it wasn’t an advantage hwile fighting in any way.

 

The stiff had already lasted more than a minute and Eric was getting impatient. Why couldn’t his best initiate just end it with one well-placed punch.

It couldn’t take _that much_ to get her unconscious or to concede.

Slayer looked over at his trainer and his superior with a questioning gaze, making Eric roll his eyes.

“Does she look, like she gives up? Get on with it. I don’t have all day.” The young leader spoke in a disinterested voice, once again not missing the twitch of Four´s dominant hand. Oh yeah, little number boy was ready to punch something.

 

Obeying immediately, Slayer took a step forward, punching his opponent into the guts, before grabbing her ponytail and brining her head down to his knee.

Hard.

Amy stumbled backwards, away from him and clutching her nose, but remained standing, which was a miracle in itself.

Eric furrowed his brow, as she just wiped away the blood trickling out of her nose with one arm, while keeping up her defensive stance.

Her endurance was remarkable.

Not wanting to appear weak in front of the people, that would determine his fate, Slayer swung his fist once again, this time at her face. But the little stiff was prepared and blocked with her forearms, resulting in a painful sounding smack echoing through the training room.

Eric shook his head, hardly noticeable. It would have been way easier to dodge, than to block such a powerful punch. Especially for someone of her build.

But her face only showed a bit of discomfort, when most would have been clutching their arm in agony.

Wasn’t she feeling any pain _at all?_

 

Slayer was getting more and more creeped out by the little girl in front of him, that refused to be harm. So he aimed once again at her head.

But this time around, his fist found its destination.

And the little stiff went down once again.

And once again, she got back up.

Slowly and seemingly dizzy, but still.

 

Not only was her face bloody now, from the blow to her nose, but her cheek was disfigured by a huge, purple bruise, her lip was split open, but the determination in her eyes was still there, scorching her opponent with its intensity.

The young woman in front of Eric no longer resembled his little, innocent angel up from the roof, but an angel of vengeance, send from the depths hell to haunt him for his wrongdoings.

 

Slayer´s wish to end this fight as fast as possible revealed itself, as he started to shower her with powerful punches.

But no matter how hard he hit, or how well placed his punches and kicks were, the girl in front of him got up again.

Over and over again.

The matt, that they were fighting on, was covered in blood, making it slippery. It was

dripping out of a gash on her forehead, where Amy had hit the ledge of the concrete platform. It happened the second time, the former candor had pushed her down it and she landed in front of the other initiates, that watched this spectacle in horror.

 

At this time, Eric had no idea, if the young woman in front of him really didn’t feel any pain, or if she just was too defiant, to end this fight, because of the things Eric told them beforehand.

Watching this massacre in front of him, Eric kept a stoic expression, but deep in his guts swirled a feeling that was unfamiliar to him.

If it was guilt for forcing Amy to endure a beating like that, or if it was empathy, or just the blood, that was smeared everywhere, Eric had no idea.

But he knew he didn’t like it.

 

“That´s fucking enough!” Four snarled beside him, just as Slayer went to kick Amy again. She was on hands and knees, trying to muster up the strength, to heave herself up again. The initiate froze midair, his foot inches in front of her face.

 

“Winner: Slayer.” Eric spoke, trying his hardest to sound nonchalant, as he scrutinized the blood bath in front of him.

It was disgusting.

 

As soon, as Four had spoken, he had hurried over to his little sister, pushing away everyone in his wake, before crouching down beside her. Amy was now lying on the matt, her eyes only half open, as her big brother carefully scooted her into his arms. He was careful, to not damage her, for sure, broken ribs any further. Throwing Eric one last, murderous glare, that promised revenge, Four was off to the infirmary, while his sisters body went limp in his arms, as she started to lose consciousness. All the while he mumbled soothing things to her, his face contorted with regret and worry.

 

But Eric was busy thinking about something else.

When Four had lifted her up, Eric had been able to get a glance on her back, because Amy´s t-shirt had risen up a little.

Other than the first kick, Slayer hadn’t touched it once. So why did it look like, as if there were gashes all over it…?

 

Eric pondered over this little fact, knowing the nurses in the infirmary had treated people that had been worse, so he wasn’t really concerned about her recovery. With a little healing serum, she would be as good as new.

At least, that was what he was telling himself.

 

Lost in his thoughts, the young leader at first didn’t notice the girl, that was now standing in front of him, glaring, almost as menacing as Four had been.

 

“You´re an asshole!” The amity transfer snarled, making Eric raise his eyebrows at her audacity.

Not that he didn’t know that for himself, but he was still her leader. And she had to respect him for that, no matter what he had done to deserve such treatment.

“ _Excuse me?!_ ”

 

“You´re an asshole.” She repeated, still glaring, as Eric narrowed his eyes at her.

“And who are you to tell me that?” Deadpanning, he wanted nothing more, than to get out of here and take a hot shower, to get the pictures of the redheaded angel, her delicate face painted with her own blood, out of his head.

 

“Well, someone has to!” The blonde spitfire sassed, crossing her arms in front of her chest in defiance.

“Well, aren’t you a brave one.” Eric snarled, being fed up.

With her attitude.

With what happened only minutes ago.

With himself.

 

“Someone has to be.”  He didn’t miss the dig at himself and Eric being Eric, was not one to let himself be insulted by something so low as an initiate.

“Then I´m sure you will be brave enough to serve mess hall duty, _for a month._ ” Snarling at her, the young leader walked away, knowing she understood her punishment. Turning towards the rest of the initiates, before leaving, he addressed them.

“Get this mess cleaned up.” Swaying his gaze over the lot of disturbed looking initiates, he gestured towards the matts. “Training’s over for today. Dismissed.”

 

With that, he was out of the door, his cellphone in hand, furiously typing away. How else should he let the infirmary staff know, that they had to keep him updated about the condition of his initiate?

After all, it was his job.

 


	5. Insights

**The little stiff** had to spend over a week in the infirmary, the first two days of it, unconscious. Eventhough her injuries weren’t that bad or would leave any lasting damages, Amy had taken a few hits to her head, resulting in a concussion. So she had to take one and a half weeks off training, which hadn’t done her already bad ranking any good.

The little stiff was lucky, the leaders didn’t cut initiates anymore, like they had a few years ago, since dauntless was in need of lower workers and because the council got wind of their methods.

They didn’t approve.

Why the warrior faction let some stiffs decide, what they were allowed to do, Eric had no idea, but Max had given Eaton his word, to stop the cutting, unless the initiates proved they had absolutely no business here.

So this was the new way of action in dauntless.

As told by the stiffs.

 

A day after the fight, Eric had been summoned to Max´ office. Having no idea why, the young leader was surprised, when his superior reprimanded him, for letting an initiate be put into the infirmary, just to spite her brother.

From that moment on, Eric knew, Four had told on him and managed to convince Max, that he shouldn’t be in charge of the further fights anymore.

How childish.

Eventhough Eric tried to argue with Max, that every dauntless would have to be able to take on a stronger opponent, because no factionless would hesitate in harming a female, Four had accused him of maliciously targeting the women in his life, just to anger him. As if Eric would stoop so low.

At least that´s what he told Max.

 

But knowing his prodigy from the day he first arrived at dauntless, the head leader didn’t believe one word coming out of Eric´s mouth. Max always saw right through Eric´s bullshit and this time wasn’t an exception. The only thing that made him wonder about his motives, was the hint of regret at his actions, Max thought to detect, but it was gone, before he could be sure.

So he ordered his inferior leader to oversee training, without interfering, if he would be there at all.

Four was skilled enough to train the transfers on his own, like he had proved the two years prior.

Eric on the other hand, was desperately needed, to deal with Jeanine Matthews and her bunch of ass lickers. His upbringing in erudite and his mother´s position constituting a huge advantage to the leadership of dauntless. That the woman couldn’t take a hint and proceeded to harass Max about the collaboration of their two factions, manage to piss him off big time.

So the incident would be the perfect opportunity for Max to pass on the dirty work and make sure, two of his best fighters wouldn’t kill each other over an initiate.

Because Four made it perfectly clear, he wouldn’t hold back, if Eric did something like this to his sister, ever again.

And Max believed every word he said.

 

So the next few weeks, Eric had to endure countless meetings, most of them hosted in erudite, where he had to fend of the maniacal and rather threatening ideas of Jeanine, instead of watching the fights, that were his favorite part of initiation.

After having countless slideshows presented to him, Eric seriously asked himself, how people, that prided themselves in being intelligent, could propose such dense conceptions to him.

Like hunting people, with multiple attitudes for testing purposes.

Eric knew, they were experimenting on members of their own faction, but because those did it ´voluntary´, for the sake of science, eventhough they were secretly forced to, there was nothing, the young leader could do against it.

And it pissed him off.

 

Between those meetings, for which he had to travel across half of the city, the paperwork, that piled up in his office and his other leader duties, time flew and before he knew it, it was time for the final fear landscape, that was mandatory for every leader.

And Eric was late.

 

Jeanine had woken him up at 4 am, claiming there was a factionless attack on erudite. Being the responsible leader, Eric shot out of bed, calling the control room, where Four´s little girlfriend then told him, that there was nothing on the monitors.

But Eric had to investigate either way.

So with two patrol squads, just to be sure, they were off to the erudite sector, less than ten minutes later.

 

Arriving at the place, the riot was supposed to be, there were four factionless, to be exact. Two of them were children under five kicking around a can, one old man sitting against a decaying building, sleeping, and a younger woman, that ushered the kids away, when she saw the dauntless trucks arriving.

Eric had never seen as much destruction, as it was now in front of him.

_Sarcasm._

 

So he went inside, to confront the witch of erudite, but when she was awaiting him, with another slideshow, that was supposed to portray, how slow the dauntless would have been, if this wouldn’t have been an exercise, but a real attack, Eric all but lost it.

The only thing keeping him from wringing the wrench´s neck, was the fact, that this would have most likely resulted in a civil war.

Not to mention, that the honorable leader of this city just waited for an opportunity to get Eric out of his way, with whatever method there was.

Even if the disappearance of Jeanine would secure Marcus´ claim for power, he hated Eric more.

And no one dared to question him, not even after the rumors, except Eric of course, which made him a threat.

 

After calming down, Eric had send the squads back to the compound, knowing this would take ages and that he could ride the train back to the compound.

That was a mistake.

Of cosmically extents.

Eric should have just told Jeanine, he had something important to do for the final testing and leave. But he didn’t and she somehow managed to keep him there for over _four hours_ , making him miss the train at 9 am.

Now it was 10.20 am and Eric hurried through the compound, that was packed with members, that couldn’t wait to hear the results, eventhough the testing hadn’t even started.

Now Eric was up for more than six hours and he was late.

If there was something the hated almost as much as cowardice, it was tardiness. Because that mirrored the weakness of one’s mind.

_Detestable._

 

Arriving, the young leader was reprimanded by his superior, while Four and the rest of leadership just looked annoyed, because they´ve had to wait over thirty minutes.

This made his shitty day even worse and after watching the fears of too many cowards, that believed to be dauntless, Eric was itching to punch something, but he had to be content with glaring at every single person in this room.

Maybe later, when everyone was drunk, he could edge one of the drunk bastards on, to fight him, eventhough they would run away when sober.

 

After the third time, Eric had seen himself making an appearance in one of the fear landscapes, doing things to the initiates somewhere between humiliating and killing them, it was finally time for the last initiate to be put under the serum.

Having been so caught up with erudite, Eric was more than surprised, that is was Four´s sister, who seemed to rank first and as a result had to go last. Having heard of her the last time, he went over the combat records, Eric had no idea how she could have improved so much.

Especially since she was so bad in first stage, that only her knife throwing saved her from a life on the streets.

 

With renewed interest, Eric watched hawk-eyed, how her brother injected Amy with the serum, whispering something to her, that made her smile, before stepping away.

The redhead closed her eyes and the screens in the fear landscape room came to life.

And what they showed, had everyone stunned in silence, before a few broke into chuckles.

 

There on the screen, the little stiff was being chased by some creatures, that looked truly frightening with their wide, colorful clothes, white painted faces with huge, red painted lips, red wigs and an axe in hand.

Eric knew exactly what these things were. After all he had written a psychological report about them, like his father had demanded in middle school.

_Clowns._

 

Coming to a halt, after only ten seconds of running, Amy inhaled deeply, before turning back and facing the three clowns, that somehow awkwardly came after her.

Their big shoes certainly posing a disadvantage.

Using that weakness, she ran towards them, sliding down through the legs of one, before standing up as fast as possible and snatching the wig from the clown´s head, that was in the middle.

Laughing like a maniac, Amy sprinted into the direction they had come from, waving the wig in the air, before the hallway faded into a dark space.

All around the room people started laughing at the scene and it even made Eric grin a little, what he carefully hid, by leaning forward and resting his elbows on his legs, rubbing his mouth.

Her laughter still rang through his head, as the screen turned black.

 

The next fear was boring and almost over as soon, as it started. Amy had to sit in a dark room, without any light, or noises, her breathing the only noise.

After two deep breaths, the dark room faded into a grey living room, Eric knew was the obligatory one in abnegation houses.

Looking around herself, Eric saw her breathing quicken and he squinted his eyes, as she closed hers, seemingly trying to calm herself.

A loud banging noise made her jump and she turned frightful towards the hallway.

  
“Amelia!” The deep voice was familiar to Eric, like to everyone else in this room. Eventhough the young leader was sure, no one had ever heard it so full of malice.

He noticed, how everyone seemed to sit up straight and take notice, wondering if the things they saw three years ago, would repeat themselves today.

The only person to turn away from the screen was Four and Eric saw him balling his fists, to the point that his knuckles turned white.

 

“Father.” Amy replied with a shaky voice, wringing her hands in front of her.

“Tell me, _Amy._ ” Marcus started with a sickly sweet voice, as he took threatening steps towards his daughter. “Did you know he would deflect?”

“N… no, father. I had no idea Tobias…”

Marcus interrupted her by banging his fists on the table, face red with rage.

 

“ _Don´t you dare_ speak this _selfish boy´s_ name in my house!” He screamed, pushing her away harshly. As she fell to her knees, the man they entrusted with leading their council, opened his belt buckle and pulled it out of its loops. “And never lie to me again!”

 

“I wasn’t lying, father! Please!” She begged, still on her knees, not daring to stand up again, to not show any signs of resistance, that would have gotten her more lashes for sure. “I had no idea!”

 

“I´m going to teach you to not be selfish anymore!” Marcus spoke harshly, just before he grabbed her neck and pushed her down to the floor. With her head down, her whole back was exposed to him and to keep it like that, Marcus put his foot on her sideways turned head, raising his belt.

“It´s for your own good.”

As the first cracking of leather hitting its target and a following whimper was heard, Eric clenched his fists, before exchanging a meaningful look with Max.

They both knew from the start, what this vile man was capable of.

And this was their evidence.

 

Four´s posture was taut like a bow, fists clenched and eyes closed, he took deep breaths, as he heard the belt mutilating his little sisters.

 

In the sim, Amy was mirroring him, arms crossed beneath her, as she breathed through her nose. After roughly five hits, the room around her blurred and instead of the living room, where her father had beaten her, she was now in the kitchen, peeling potatoes for dinner, just as two male voices started screaming at each other.

 

Gripping the sink, Amy´s eyes wandered to the knife block, were the kitchen knives were stored. Grabbing the largest one, the redhead whirled around, as she heard leather hitting something.

But this time it wasn’t fabric, it was bare skin.

Running into the living room, which Eric only now realized, must have been the to-go-to place for punishments, a scrawny Four was standing shirtless, arms crossed behind his head, as his father let the belt slap down with vicious force. Four was looking, like he had, when he first came to dauntless, over three years ago.

No muscles, only scars.

 

“No!” Amy shouted at her father, before running to stand in front of her brother, gripping the belt, that was once again coming down. But before she could tug it out of Marcus´ hand, he raised his fist, punching her in the head, so she fell to the floor.

 

“What you don’t seem to understand is, that everything I do, I do for you! And you selfish little brats don’t understand, what is good for you!”  He lectured the two of them, as if he wasn’t just beating them, but rather having a calm discussion over dinner, which creeped Eric even more out.

What expired in front of him was malevolent and unnecessary violence, not to mention Marcus was beating up kids.

And his own ones at that.

 

Eyeing the knife, that was now lying beside her, Amy grabbed it and hurled herself at her father, just as he pulled back, to strike again.

Marcus froze midair and as Amy took a step back, everyone inside the room went quiet, as they saw the knife, that was embedded to the hilt in Marcus´ torso.

So far, this landscape had topped everything, Eric ever saw and as Four embraced his little sister in the sim, whispers arose throughout the room.

Eventhough it wasn’t real, the girl in front of them had just killed her father, to save her brother, without a second thought.

And Eric was proud of her display of strength.

It certainly was the dauntless thing to do.

 

When Eric looked up again, the little stiff stood in an amity field, the wind softly rocking the golden grain back and forth. What she was doing there, he had no idea, but there was a dark haired woman walking towards her, her locks disheveled by the wind.

Eric was blown away by the sight of his little stiff, standing in the field, her long, red hair swaying in the wind, an adorable smile on her face.

If he would have even one creative strand inside him, that had nothing to do with violence, Eric would have painted her.

Just like that.

Because the young leader knew, he would never again see such beauty and perfection ever again.

 

Amy stood there for a moment, before running towards the older woman, pulling her into a hug. As the woman brushed the hair out of her face, Eric realized that she couldn’t be that much older than he was now. Maybe 5 years, give or take a few.

And she was beautiful.

Now Eric knew, where the little stiffs looks were coming from. She was a spitting image of her mother, only her hair colour a different one.

“Mom.” Amy whispered, her face adorned in adoration, while the woman smiled brightly her.

“Amelia, you are such a stunning young woman. And I am heartbroken that I couldn’t watch you grow up.” She pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead, before stepping back. “I´m sorry for leaving you. And I love you. Never forget that.”

 

“No! Mom, wait…!” Amy started and took a step forward, but her mother was fading into the background, like a hologram, while Amy stayed back, her smile now replaced by a look of despair.

 

Eric saw Four watching the display with regret, so he assumed, this was a metaphor for their mother’s death, most likely because she didn’t know, how she really died.

And she must have been portrayed, how Amy remembered her, because the woman on screen would have been way too young to have a grown up daughter.

 

But Eric, never having a deep bond with his mother, didn’t pity Amy for not knowing hers. If she was stupid or cunning enough to engage with Marcus Eaton, she couldn’t have been a good person herself.

 

The Amy on screen took deep breaths, a decent method to calm herself down, when the scene changed once again, leaving her in the outskirts of the abnegation sector.

Handing an apple to a factionless woman, Amy made her way towards the houses. Eric could have never told from outside, or inside, which one was hers.

 

Looking over to the timer above the screen, Eric saw that her five fears only took her roughly one and a half minute each, leaving her with an advantage of six minutes, from the best ranking initiate till now.

If she would go on like that, she would be first, there was no doubt about it.

But Eric had assumed too fast.

 

 

Arriving inside her house, Amy tidily put away her jacket and bag. Her father must have not been home, since she started to smile, a skip in her step.

“Toby?” She called, walking into the living room. “Where are you?”

When she didn’t get any answer, Amy furrowed her brow, sticking her head into the kitchen, but her brother wasn’t there.

“Toby, come on!” She called, before making her way up the stairs, taking the second door right.

“Tobias?” Asking hesitantly, Amy opened the door slightly, peeking inside.

 

“No…” She breathed, before pushing it open with so much force, it hit the wall. Stepping inside, the monitors showed… nothing.

Just a plain grey room, without any furniture or other signs of an occupant. Running over to the built in closet, Eric saw that she started to hyperventilating, as she pulled these doors open, too.

And once again she was faced with a yawning emptiness.

 

“No, no, no…” She chanted desperately, as she realized, there was no track of her brother inside this room.

 

Just with like the hiding space under the floor boards and the place on the wall, where she ran her fingers across it.

And then, she started to cry.

Not normal crying but full on hysterical sobbing, while trying to get her breathing under control.

Beside her in the chair, Four was running his hands over his face, as his little sister didn’t manage to calm down this time.

 

And her time was running out.

 

When she was finally able to control herself again and calm her heartbeat, she had wasted over eight minutes, costing her the first ranking.

Of that, Eric was sure.

Eventhough the rest had been flawless, the last sim had been more than pathetic and it must have been her first time, conquering that fear. Otherwise she would have been better.

She would have been faster.

What a shame.

 

As she came back to reality and flung herself into her brother’s arms, Max dismissed everyone. Except the leaders, that was. They would have to finalize the rankings, in excruciating hours of discussing ridiculous fears of disgraceful initiates.

The only thing saving Eric´s day was the prospects of booze later and the memory of a redhead, stealing a clown´s wig, while running away, laughing hysterically.

.

.

.

The finalizing of the rankings had taken ages and like Eric had predicted, Amy lost first place. But she ranked third, which was a miracle for a former stiff. Or if you look at the years prior, not so much.

 

Either way, Eric was on his way home, after a few beers with Wayne, not wanting to take any further part in the celebration or picking up a woman, because he was too tired to do so. He was just walking towards his apartment, as someone stumbled into him.

Eric was ready to snap at the idiot, that stumbled into him, just as he saw familiar red hair.

 

“I´m so sorry…” Amy started to slur, obviously drunk, before she squinted her eyes, scrutinizing his form. Recognizing her youngest leader, she raised one arm, pointing at him and talking in an accusing voice. “You!”

 

Raising his eyebrows at her fierceness, Eric was amused by the girl in front of him. He was sure, she was so busted, she wouldn’t remember this in the morning, so there was nothing oppose to having a little fun with her.

“Yes?”

 

“You are a _mean_ person.” Trying to articulate her words, Amy drawled them comically, making Eric chuckle.

Both, at her behavior and her words.

“That´s hardly something new.”

 

“I know.” She said stubbornly, stumbling slightly, before sticking her pointer finger in his chest. “But it was still mean to make me fight him. Slayer is _sooo huge._ ”

 

“But that´s what makes one dauntless. To not back down, even from impossible challenges.” Eric began to lecture her, but she didn’t listen. She was distracted, with pocking his pectorals and abs in different places, which lightly tingled.

 

“ _God…_ are those even real?!” Stunned, Amy was now feeling the attractive man in front of her up with both hands. Due to her inebriate state, they were wandering lower and lower…

Catching both her wrists in one hand, just before they could reach the waistband of his boxers, Eric pushed her against the wall, careful to not hurt her head, while caging her in.

Having made every chance of escape futile, Eric ran his nose along her neck, making her shiver, before coming up to face her.

“Those are very much real. You want to touch them?” Eric breathed, voice low and seductively, his mouth only inches away from hers.

Enchanted, the little stiff was watching the every movement of his mouth, that hovered above hers and because she was rendered speechless, the only thing she could do, was nod.

 

Smirking at the stunned silence, his muscles had her in, Eric lowered his head even more, until he was able to capture her lips with his.

Her movements were uncoordinated, but satisfying none the less. But before long, Eric pulled back, biting her lip slightly in the process.

The moan he was eliciting from her, made him chuckle, his voice raspy and body aroused.

 

“Well if you remember this tomorrow, you know where to find me.” Whispering seductively, Eric let go of her wrists, stepping back and retreating down the hallway. He had no idea, if the kiss or the alcohol rendered her motionless for a few seconds and he only heard the sound of disapproval coming from her, when he was already several feet away.

 

“Laters, stiff!” Calling over his shoulder, Eric made his way home, to either have a rendezvous with his right hand, or a cold. He hadn’t decided yet which one it would be, As he crossed a hallway, he saw Four searching for his little sister, so Eric didn’t have to worry about her falling into the chasm or something like that.

 

But as he pondered about the kiss they just shared, the young leader wondered if he had just stolen the stiff´s first kiss.

If so, she was rightfully his.

She just wasn’t aware of that yet.

 

But Eric had been right.

When Amy had awoken the next day, head clouded and pounding from all the alcohol, she didn’t remember the encounter in the abandoned hallway, just minutes before her brother found her and put her to bed.

 

How his muscles had thoughts of licking up them, until reaching the blocks on his neck, had flashed through her mind.

How his rough, but somehow gentle touch made her skin burn.

Or how his skillful lips indeed stole her first kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this yesterday, but gave up after 200 words, because I had no idea what I was writing :D so I hope the length will make up for that
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading & leaving Kudos! :)


	6. A steamy encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: smut, a little violence*
> 
>  

 

 **Over the next two years,** Eric saw only glimpses of the little redhead, mainly in the mess hall during meals, or when she went drinking with her dickhead of brother and his friends. When she wasn’t with them, the former stiff was hidden away in the infirmary, where she worked as a nurse, for days on end.

Over the duration of that time, the young leader noticed little quirks about her, like her obsession with orange juice, how she completely lost it, when Uriah dressed up as a clown, to prank her once, or how, eventhough she seemed exhausted, Amy always found time for her overbearing amity friend, or the loud-mouthed candor from the year prior.

 

Eric had no idea, why she chose such a low position in the infirmary, although she had been so high in ranking. It was either Four´s bad attitude towards the leadership positions, or some sort of twisted helper syndrome, that prevented the young woman from seeking out a superior position within the faction, instead of tending to suicidal idiots.

 

Like he guessed, Amy didn’t remember their encounter in the hallway, or she choose not to acknowledge it, instead going right back to avoiding Eric as much as possible, like she had done in initiation.

But that was exactly, what Eric had predicted.

 

Even if she would have remembered their heated kiss, she would have never taken Eric up on his indecent offer, to spend the night with him. If not for her brother´s hatred towards the young leader, the morals, abnegation had forced onto her, would have prevented her from doing so.

So, the only time, Eric felt her gaze raking over his bulky form, was, when the little one was drunk, which didn’t happen often with her brother lurking in the shadows.

 

Another factor that contributed to the fact, that Eric didn’t get her sooner into is bed, was, that shortly after initiation, James, a guy Eric detested, managed to convince Amy to go out with him. The former candor was a year younger than him and her brother and part of the first initiation class, Eric had overseen.

 

He was a cocky little fucker, that tried to undermine Eric´s authority on every step along the way, which didn’t do his already bad ranking any good.

7th. _How lame._

 

James had been so annoying Eric was tempted to just throw him out. But Max was keeping a close eye on his prodigy and his work, so Eric had no choice but to play nice.

But after watching the smug asshole undressing his little stiff with his eyes, even while she was still an initiate, while playing the perfect gentleman, eventhough he was anything but, Eric deeply regretted not showing his worst side to him.

 

Instead of getting better, the situation only got worse for Eric, when he had to watch the two turtle doves for the next six months, without being able to do anything.

It was the time, he had to work 24/7 for _months_ , to ensure Jeanine Matthews wouldn’t overthrow the abnegation council, to take over the government and start a civil war.

Unbeknownst to all the members, it was a fragile time, where one wrong move could cause the death of thousands of innocent civilians.

But eventhough Eric was working non-stop, he still saw them together, which worsened his bad mood so much, not even Maggs could tolerate him any longer.

That the little fucker watched other woman with hungry eyes, while all Amy did was stare at him lovingly, almost made him loose his shit, several times.

 

So Eric was relieved, when he finally showed his true colors and left her for some other bitch, that was known to be an easy lay.  But when he went to the infirmary, to get stitched up, after a pretty bad cut he got while sharpening his knives and found her sniveling around, with red, puffy eyes, Eric was murderous.

James would get what he deserves, for hurting his stiff like that.

 

Knowing, the former candor detested him and still hadn’t learned to keep his mouth shut, Eric ambushed him and his friends in the training room, shortly after he broke with Amy.

They were using the punching bags, while joking around, making Eric’s blood boil, as he heard them making crude comments about James and his conquests. Which the little redhead was a part of.

Taking off his shirt, Eric chose the bag next to James, starting to pummel it, while showing off his fine physique, when said asshole clicked his tongue and shot him a disgusted look, making Eric freeze mid-movement.

Turning around, he regarded the former candor with his iciest glare, but dense as he was, he didn’t notice what kind of danger he was getting into, so when Eric asked him, if he had a problem, James told him, _Eric_ was his problem.

 

What followed wasn’t something nice, just like the calculating leader had planned it.

Okay, to be true, the whole incident was rather nasty.

 

So much so, as that it needed all three of his friends and two other dauntless, that were doing their daily exercises, to get Eric off James, before he could kill him.

 

Still, the damage was done and the wounded dauntless was rushed to the infirmary, while Eric later learned, that Amy hadn’t been seen anywhere near him, after she was assured, she wasn’t needed there, to treat him.  

Just that little fact, that she didn’t insist to aid to him, managed, to make the stoic leader break into a satisfied grin, when he later nursed his bruised knuckles in the confinements of his own four walls, while images of the little redhead hushed through his thoughts.

 

But eventhough Amy never showed any signs of being attracted to him while she was sober, Eric knew, it was there. While she chose not to acknowledge the obvious pull between the two of them, her subconsciousness was all too aware of it.

Every time, Eric would step into the same room, he noticed her stiffen or stand up straighter, never turning her back towards him, while eyeing him up inconspicuous.

It was like she was the prey and he was the predator, waiting for one wrong move from her, to pounce.

 

And that´s just what he did.

.

.

.

Eric was nursing a whiskey on the rocks, after a long day at the office, while Wayne was chatting about some girl he took home last night, beside him. But Eric wasn’t really listening to his best friend.

The red haired vixen on the other side of the room, dancing and laughing, as if she had no care in the world, was too damn distracting.

Especially when she was swaying her hips like that.

 

Amy and her friends had been here long before Eric arrived, judging from the empty bottles on their table and by listening to their loud bantering, it soon was known, that it must have been the blonde´s 20th birthday.

And they celebrated it dauntless style.

 

Apart from Eric, who had joined Wayne at the bar, all the other leaders were huddled into a boot, discussing something with hushed voices. But the youngest leader had done enough for today, so he stayed away from them, not wanting to discuss any business.

Either way, he would have been too distracted to understand even one word of what they were saying.

 

“Are you even listening to me?” Wayne demanded Eric´s attention, making him turn his head slightly towards his best friend.

 

“Sure. Your female friend was a great lay.” Taking another swing, Eric glanced at Wayne, before looking away again. It seemed, as if Amy had found a tequila bottle and was hell-bend to keep it to herself, while her blonde best friend tried to steal it away. “As if you hadn’t known before.”

 

“Fuck you.” Wayne stated, punching him hard in the shoulder. “And stop gawking at Four´s sister. That will only get you into trouble.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Eric ignored his advice and went right back to observe Amy, but she wasn’t on the dancefloor anymore. Swaying his gaze over the throngs of intoxicated dauntless, it took him a moment, until he spotted her, just as she climbed onto the bar, bottle still in hand.

She stood up straight, walking over the bar in her murder heels.

 

“Damn…” Wayne muttered, his eyes raking over her now sensually dancing form, while Amy sung loudly, her angelic sounding voice contradicting her sinful hip movements.

But one glare managed to shut him up, Wayne’s hands raised in surrender.

 

Drowning the rest of his drink, Eric slammed the glass onto the bar, before standing up, ready to get her down, from where every fucker in this bar could see her dancing like this, but Wayne grabbed his arm.

“What are you doing, dude?”

 

“I´m going to get her down there, before she breaks her neck.” Eric snarled, annoyed at being interrupted, ripping his arm away, before proceeding.

With a few, long strides, he was in front of her, arms crossed, while he looked at Amy with raised eyebrows. He was half glad and half pissed, that none of her friends seemed to acknowledge the fact, that the former stiff was dancing on the bar, or that Eric was near her.

All of them were either busy with booze, or with making out with each other.

 

“And what do you think, you´re doing up there?” Eric asked in a stern voice, causing Amy to swirl around, almost losing her balance in the process, her heels slippery on the bar, that was wet from countless drinks spilled onto it. She looked at him, gaze unfocussed, before going right back to swaying her hips slightly to the rhythm.

Directly in front of him.

 

“What does it look like?! I´m dancing, silly!” Amy giggled, her arms flailing through the air, threatening to knock anybody in close proximity out with the bottle in her hand. Knowing, if she would fall onto it, Amy would hurt herself pretty bad and because it was a hazard for other drunk members, Eric snatched the tequila bottle out of her hand, just as she went to take another swing.

“Hey!” The now angry redhead exclaimed, pouting at the unimpressed leader. “That´s my bottle!”

 

“Not anymore. Now get down here, before you break something.”

 

“Don´t be such a sourpuss!” Amy scowled at her leader, hands on her hips, trying to intimidate him with her glare, that only managed to make her even cuter. Eric only sighed, fed up with her sassiness, just as she proceeded, walking over the bar, while mocking her leader. “I´m not going to fall, I´m not stup…. AHHH!”

 

Just as Amy started to speak, she went to take another step, but didn’t see the lemon slice in front of her. Like Eric had predicted, she stepped right onto it with her 4-inch heels and slipped, arms flailing widely, as she slowly fell backwards.

 

Acting on impulse, Eric didn’t waste a second before jumping forward, slinging his arms around her hips and pulling her into his chest, before she could fall and hit her head on the edge on the counter behind the bar.

Such a fall could end deadly.

 

Holding her steadily, Eric held her for a moment, before slowly lowering her to the ground, her body sliding alongside his, creating a wonderful friction. Amy clung to his shirt, obviously shaken from the incident. He pulled her against him, before tilting his head towards hers, his nose slightly grazing the shell of her ear, until his mouth was right beside it.

 

“Who´s the silly one now?” Eric breathed, before pulling back slightly, grinning at her smugly, while Amy just stared at him wide-eyed, her hands still grabbing his collar.

 

“You… you saved me…” Amy stuttered, gazing at the young leader adoringly, her eyes flitting over his face rapidly, stopping at the curve of his full lips for a moment, before she looked up into his eyes again. “You really saved me.”

  
Eric rolled his eyes at her exaggeration, but secretly enjoyed the feeling of her delicate fingers running through the short hair on his nape, caressing it.

But he had to keep his façade up, so Eric spoke with raised eyebrows, his voice accusatory.

 

“You think I would have let you fall? I´m not _that much_ of an asshole.”

 

At this, Amy started to giggle, pressing herself against him, while her hands started to roam all over him. When her hand started to wander down his abdomen, he caught it, like so long ago in the hallway, making her look up sharply. When their gazes met, she ripped her hand away, just to grab his neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss.

 

Caught off guard, it took Eric a moment to respond, but then he pulled her even closer, one hand on the low of her back, the other one in her neck, while their lips moved in sync.

As if they had done it a thousand times.

 

Eric was the first to pull back, knowing there were to many prying eyes, that could report back to her brother and their fun would end, before it had begun.

Maybe with a bullet in Eric´s skull.

 

Looking at the small woman in his arms, Eric smirked at the pout, that adorned her face. She wasn’t happy about him stopping her assault, but it was necessary.

  
“Not here.” Eric muttered, closely watching her flushed face for any reaction. Biting her lip seductively, Amy stood on the tip of her toes, her nose inches away from his.

 

“Then take me to your apartment.”

 

Eric scrutinized her for a moment, to see if this was really, what she wanted and when he saw the determination in her eyes, he nodded curtly, before his lips contorted into his trademark smirk.

 

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her through the people, out of the bar, always keeping behind himself, careful to not draw too much attention onto them. From the corner of his eye, Eric caught Wayne’s questioning glance, that soon turned into an exasperated one, when he saw the girl clinging onto his back. 

With a small salute, they were out of the bar and on their way.

Towards a night, that would change their whole lives.

.

.

.

Falling through the door, Eric and Amy were a mess of tangled limbs, clashing tongues and teeth, both fighting for dominance, while Eric carried her over to the counter, hands under her butt, kicking the door shut behind him. One of her arms was slung around his neck, while the other one had wandered underneath his shirt, caressing his defined abs, two hallways ago.

 

Heaving her onto the kitchen island, she was fast to pull off his shirt, running her hands over the hot skin of his chest, while Eric started to nibble up her neck, until he lightly bit her earlobe.

 

Amy started to moan throatily, as Eric sucked on her pulse point, making the blood rush to the skin. Brushing the long hair from her neck, Eric examined the hickey that covered her ivory skin, satisfied with himself.

 

But Amy didn’t like the interruption, of his mouth away from her body, however short it was and pulled his face back toward hers, looking deeply into his eyes, before biting his lip.

Eric grinned at the familiar action, placing both of his hands on either sides of her head, tilting it back to deepen their kiss.

Right now, he was an addict and she was his next fix.

 

When his tongue was allowed entrance, Eric explored greedily, while his hands wandered down, ridding her of her shirt, while simultaneously stepping out of his combat boots.

With shaky hands, Amy grabbed his belt, unbuckling it, while Eric placed his burning hands on her bare hips in return, making her shiver, because they were such a huge contrast against the frosty temperature inside his apartment.

Before she knew it, or how he´d done it, Amy was completely bare, only her plain underwear still covering her most intimate parts.

Her intoxicated state preventing her from feeling any embarrassment.

 

But when Eric snapped her bra open with one hand, flinging it through the room, Amy felt the need to cover herself up, even with all the alcohol she had flowing in her blood stream.

However, before she could, Eric caught her wrists in one of his hands.

 

“Don’t.” He muttered, slowly guiding her backwards, so she was lying with her back on the island, while pinning both her hands over her head. With another deep kiss, Eric´s free hand cupped one of her breasts, causing a low moan to escape her throat, when he pressed his erection against her center.

 

“You like that, hmm?” He mused, chuckling against her neck, when she only grunted in response. Letting go of her wrists, Eric trailed his fingers down her arm, making her squirm away from the ticklish sensation, while she started to giggle.

Still bowed over her, the young leader started to trail kisses down her neck, through the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, while Amy was writhing underneath his open mouthed kisses, the cold air making her feel every inch his mouth had touched, making goosebumps appear everywhere.

 

Arriving at the last piece of clothing, that separated the young leader from his destination, Eric looked up, meeting Amy´s light grey eyes.   
Her face was flushed, the locket on her chest moving with her labored breath. she was obviously riled up and deeply aroused by all the attention, her body received from his gentle mouth.

Biting her lip, she Eric watched in anticipation, as he slowly pulled down her panties, his fingers trailing along her legs all the way down. When he finally had the last piece of clothing off her, Eric grabbed one of Amy´s legs, pressing his fingernail along her heel firmly, chuckling sinister, when she started to squeak, no doubt being ticklish.

 

Proceeding with making his way down, Eric ran his nose along her ankle, over her calve, until he arrived at her thigh, where he once again started press open mouthed kisses onto her burning skin, parting her legs on his way.

Slinging his arms under her thighs, Eric was facing his target head on for the first time and he was determined to attend to it, like he would with an enemy.

He wouldn’t stop, until Amy was lying beneath him, screaming his name and pleading for him to stop.

 

Tugging lightly on her pubic hair, Eric was pleased to find it neatly trimmed, but not waxed, like so many of the dauntless were.  And not just the woman.

Looking at it, Eric grinned at the thought, that the young woman in front of him, was indeed a natural redhead, while she started to squirm, feeling his warm breath on her wetness.

 

Pressing Amy down with one hand on her stomach, he pushed his nose into her center, inhaling deeply, before sticking his tongue out and tasting her for the first time.

Something he had wanted to do, since the first time he saw her on the roof, when she had first arrived at dauntless.

 

Just this little action had her on edge, Amy´s hand flying down and burying themselves into his gel covered hair, destroying Eric´s neat style with her harsh tugging.

The leader, knowing, how close she was, probed her entrance with his fingers, angry, he wouldn’t be the first one to enter her.

But he would still be the one, she would never forget.

 

Pushing two of his fingers into her, while sucking her nub into his mouth simultaneously, Amy convulsed, back arching, as an orgasm washed over her, like it never had before.

 

Only barely letting her ride her orgasm out on his fingers, Eric wasted no time in snatching her from the counter and carrying her into his bedroom, stepping out of his boxers along the way.

 

He carefully threw the still dazed woman onto his bed, before climbing on after, with predator like movements.

When Eric was once again face to face with Amy, who looked up at him adoringly, he gave her another breathtaking kiss, the force behind it almost bruising, their naked bodies pressed together.

 

Holding himself up on his elbows, Eric watched Amy´s flushed face closely, reveling at the image.

Closed eyes, labored breath and red hair splayed out on his pillow.

Pecking her shortly, one hand on her face, the leader nudged her legs apart, settling in between them, when she did it willingly. With her knees splayed open, Eric lined himself up at her entrance.

 

Looking into the eyes, that held the same colour as his, Eric slowly entered her, groaning at the tightness, while Amy only gasped, the hands, that had been caressing his face, now clutching his shoulder.

Working himself inside her, every thrust deeper, than the one before, it wasn’t long, until Eric bottomed out, his pelvis flush against her core. As she moaned throatily, he stopped for a moment, looking down at where the both of them were joined, before putting up the pace.

 

His thrusts were getting deeper and faster and Eric was determined, that eventhough how drunk she was, Amy may not remember much in the morning, but she wouldn’t forget this either, for the whole next week.

 

With the way, he was stroking inside her, rapid and relentlessly, it was only a matter of mere minutes, before Amy was once again on the brink of release, that would shatter her world and Eric wasn’t far behind.

 

She was trashing underneath him, body taut like a bow, when Eric moved one of his hands between them, pinching her clit, while thrusting hard.

For the second time this evening, Amy burst, moaning his name, back arching, making her breasts rub hard against Eric chest, who now grabbed both of her legs, pushing them up against her belly.

Hammering on, while Amy left scratches all over his back, the leader was chasing his own release now.

With a low, throaty moan, he spilled himself inside her, his head buried in her neck, her long hair tickling his nose.

 

Catching his breath, Eric let himself fall onto the side, when his arms gave out, to not crush the petite woman underneath him. Amy, too was breathing harshly, when she turned around and snuggled against his side, sighing in content.

 

At first, Eric was tempted to scoot away, never having had the urge to sleep beside a one-night stand. But when Amy started to lightly trace his chest and playing with his hair, Eric found himself strangely satisfied with the action, while he mused over the fact, that the way she sighed his name had felt better than any woman screaming, ever had.

 

So he slung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer, so she could rest her head on his shoulder and before either of them could mutter another word, they had both fallen asleep.

Completely sated and content with each other and their actions, none of them even guessing, what influence that one night had, on the rest of their lives.

.

.

.

Groaning, Eric woke up, stretching in his bed, glimmers of the last night flashing through his head, making his sleepy grin turn into a self-satisfied one.

He had, after all, just had some of the best sex in his live and _that_ with the girl, he had wanted for over two years.

 

Turning around in his bed, Eric wasn’t really surprised to see Amy gone.

On the contrary.

He had expected it.

 

But even if his little stiff wanted to deny ever having slept with him, what he guessed with her being gone in the morning meant, she couldn’t.

 

Cocky, as he was, Eric didn’t think much of her disappearance. Still too sated, to get angry or to overthink things, he made his way into the kitchen, grinning at the memories, while he brewed himself some much needed coffee.

 

One was especially amusing. While they made their way towards Eric´s flat last night, Amy had been walking too slow for his liking, so he carried her, slung over his shoulder.

But didn’t think, Amy cared much about that.

Not if he took into account, how she had felt up his ass, while hanging head over, at one point even biting him so hard, Eric almost dropped her.

The little vixen only giggled at him, just stopping her assault, when he spanked her firmly.

Something he would very much like to repeat.

 

Grabbing a mug, Eric sipped the hot beverage, black, just like he loved it, when something metallic on the floor, close to his dining table, grabbed Eric’s attention. Putting down his coffee, he went over.

Squatting down, Eric grabbed the silver chain and observed the plain locket, that just yesterday adorned Amy´s naked form, while she was writhing under his expertise touch.

 

Opening it carefully, it held a picture of a woman with dark hair. Squinting his eyes, it took him a moment, until Eric recognized her as Amy´s mother. The older woman had looked exactly the same, when she had made an appearance in her daughter´s fear landscape, two years ago.

 

Holding it closely, Eric asked himself, how Amy got hand onto it, because neither jewelry, nor pictures were allowed in stiff land.

Strange.

However, this would give him the perfect opportunity, to talk to her and taunt her a little, without coming off needy.

 

That wasn’t something Eric did.

 

So he quickly went into his bedroom, getting dressed in his usual attire, before setting out for the mess hall, to bring her back her necklace.

If she would have forgotten her panties, Eric would have kept them, he thought smugly, a grin plastered onto his face, all the way down to the pit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this one, I hope the content makes up for it :D It took me the whole day to write this chapter & I hope you like it :)
> 
> My first detailed smut scene.. :D  
> Thanks for reading & reviewing!! :)


	7. A shocking revelation

 

 **Annoyed out of his mind** Eric pulled the gaze off his wound, scrutinizing his shoulder and the wound in the bathroom mirror. His little nurse had done a good job at stitching him up where the pipe sliced open his skin just because one of the soldiers had been too stupid to follow protocol on a routine patrol.

Hissing in pain, as he touched the sensitive area Eric almost wished to have not interfered and saved the dauntless man´s ass, to let him be taught a lesson by those damn rebels.

But being as it is Eric was the responsible leader and therefore had the obligation to protect every single member of his faction.

Even if they were idiots and didn’t deserve to be called dauntless.

 

The only advantage of getting injured was that Amy had been the nurse to treat him after Eric had successfully frightened the other one away. That one just didn’t look competent enough to get her fingers onto his body.

But the sheer feeling of Amy´s soft hands on his body after the night they had shared almost made him lose it.

It took Eric all of his self-control to not grab her slim waist and have his way with her right there on the examination table. Especially when she bowed down mid-examination to retrieve a new pack of gaze, exposing her well-rounded behind. Not even her horrifyingly ugly scrubs did anything to prevent the raging boner, Eric had difficulties to hide from her.

 

Still, when she had turned around after being finished with him, exposing her back, the young leader couldn’t resist riling her up a little, like she always managed to do with him.

But the moan he had lured out of her, brought images of her on the kitchen island back testing his resistance further.

The only way to contain himself and not give the rest of the packed infirmary a peep-show was to leave, so Eric stormed out of the room masking the loss of will power with a sarcastic remark like he always did.

 

The young leader would never give Amy that sort of leverage over him, to know how she affected him, how easy it would be for her to convince him to do anything she wanted. There would never be a woman to rule over or manipulate him in any way, not like his calculating mother did to his father, even though that bastard wasn’t any better.

Eric prided himself in being too smart for that.

Even if it was hard at times.

When he saw her with other men even if they were just talking…

 

So to not test his barely existing restraint any further Eric stayed the hell away from the infirmary or anything really that had anything to do with the redheaded vixen.

And that meant changing the bandage himself, which took him way longer, then it had taken Amy. It was because Eric couldn’t really reach behind his own back, but with a lot of cursing and imagining the slaughter of every annoying member to calm himself down, Eric had finally managed to get the bandage into the right place.

 

Assessing his work in the mirror Eric knew not facing the redheaded nurse had been worth the struggle. If number boy ever found out, his biggest enemy had defiled his saint of sister there would be hell to pay – not just for Eric but for everyone in the compound.

But even if the young leader would have to fight his archrival, which by the way wouldn’t be a big sacrifice at all, that one night had been worth it.

And that was the problem.

 

Before Eric had taken Amy home from the bar he had been sure that this would be a hit it and quit it kind of lay, that his little infatuating with the stiff would fade after he had thrown her out of his apartment.

But for once in his life, Eric had been wrong.

 

Instead of sending Amy on her way with a half-assed lie or just blatantly rude, like he usually did with one of his rare lays, the redhead had spent the night in his bed _cuddling._

What the hell was wrong with him that he cuddled the stiff and even _dared_ feeling _good_ doing so?!

Her sheer presence made it feel, as if the tension of countless hours at work just up and disappeared, leaving him sleeping like a damn baby for once.

So much so, that the leader who always had one hand under his pillow, laying atop of his gun for his own safety, didn’t even wake up when the less than subtle woman stealthily left his flat in the morning.

How Amy who seemed to have to left feet managed that was still puzzling him.

 

That he had seriously enjoyed her company freaked Eric out to such an extent, that he tried everything to get her out of his head. Eric kept his distance and avoided everything that had something to do with Fours sister because at this point every temptation could possibly lead to something the leader wasn’t prepared for.

Or just not willing to admit or try ever.

 

And for a few weeks, he managed to lie to himself just fine.

 

That was until he found himself in a conference room after news got out, that the nosy fuckers in the erudite lab had mixed up a bunch of flu shots with the birth control shots, condemning a bunch of unlucky idiots to be bound to their open-legged dauntless females forever.

When Eric first heard news of it, he snorted, feeling not in the least sorry for them. Most dauntless, no matter if male or female behaved like a dog in heat, getting it on in the not so abandoned hallways or rutting on the dancefloor itself.

If these boneheads knocked up the compound sluts, they must have been lucky to not get an STD while doing so.

 

Head full of disdain for that kind of members, Eric swiveled in his chair playing with a pen, listening half-heartedly to Max and Maggs talking about the issue at him, while he himself just waited for the infirmary staff to finally arrive, so he could go back to exercise a little more.

That´s all he did those days to distract himself.

Train until he could barely walk anymore, work until his head hurt from staring at the screen for so long and drink himself to sleep at night.

Standing up in the morning and repeat.

 

Tapping the pen on the mahogany table Eric halted his motions when the door opened and a young woman stumbled into the room.

The one he wanted to avoid at all costs.

Amy straightened up, fumbling with the papers in her hands, shooting a worried look over to Max and Maggs before her eyes fixated the young leader.

When she froze for a second Eric raised his eyebrows in question, smirking when Amy blushed deeply. The young leader was more than pleased that he obviously wasn’t the only one affected by the presence of the other.

But when she pressed the folder to her abdomen to protect herself from his watchful eyes, Amy unconsciously pushed up her breasts, that were somehow even more appealing than they had been before. The way they threatened to escape the confinements of her bra, even though they were completely covered by her shirt caused the need for Eric to adjust himself under the table, carefully so the other leaders wouldn’t notice his state of arousal.

 

Max took pity on her frightened state and addressed her kindly, the experience of years in leadership shining through. In true stiff fashion Amy stumbled over her words obviously freaked out by the sheer presence of Eric, who found the whole ordeal amusing, and Maggs until Max started to joke about the young leader, causing her to crack a smile and loosen up, while Eric leaned back into his chair, disgruntled by the mockery.

 

After taking a deep breath Amy pulled herself together and started to inform the leaders of how the whole incident was able to occur, using mostly technical terms. Only now Eric realized she was smarter than he had given her credit for.

Not that he had thought the former stiff was stupid in any way but she had always been quiet, meek even, so hearing her speaking as if she was born to stand in front of the leaders, Eric found himself enthralled by her again.

Especially when she stepped forward, setting down a box full of vitals and he got a good look at her cleavage, while she bowed over to hand Max a paper.

Catching her superior do the same thing only with her backside Eric scowled at the lanky looking man, making the wimp immediately direct his eyes anywhere but at his inferior.

 

Eric was seriously mad at Amy.

Just when his infatuation had dwindled down a little, or so he thought, the redhead had to come here and destroy all the hard work he mustered at forgetting her.

Eric even tried to get his mind off her by picking up another woman one evening. But when he had her in his flat bowed over the armrest of his couch, her ass right in front of him Eric felt no desire to continue the quick fuck and threw her out of his flat, sending her on her way with no explanation.

He had been able to hear her complaints through the closed door and was tempted for a moment to show her that she was biting off more than she could chew. But all those mind games and work had tired him out, so the only thing he did was nursing a scotch before going to sleep.

And now with the woman that somehow had been able to wiggle her way into his mind right in front of him, Eric knew he had done the right thing.

 

Maggs rant pulled him out of his thoughts and Eric listened closely to her enumerate every single thing that could go wrong with being pregnant and raising children in dauntless, agreeing in silence while Amy got paler with each sentence.

Eric fretted at that.

Figures, his little stiff would want children but until her dearest brother would let anyone touch her in that way it could take her ages to get to this point.

Not that he wanted any other fucker to touch what was his.

Just the thought made his blood boil and the pen in his hand almost snapped from the force he gripped it with.

 

"Maybe we could make the compound child-safe?" Amy asked meekly, trying to stand up to Maggs, but Eric saw that she didn´t even consider it herself, making the young leader snort in amusement.

 

"Right, upholster foil on the railings and safety nets that double as hammocks for drunken fools. We´re dauntless for a reason. They will just have to look after their little brats."

And Eric meant what he said. If those people couldn’t look after their children, they shouldn’t have reproduced.

Simple as that.

 

But the junior leader´s declaration made Max chuckle in delight at his inferior´s ignorance because he knew what it was like to have children of his own.

"Just wait, until you have kids, son. I´m sure you´ll order every available piece of foam erudite could produce."

 

" _As if_ ," Eric muttered under his breath, knowing that if he ever had children, which he doubted because the only woman he was remotely interested in was the sister of the man he hated most, they would never even get into the position that they needed foam to save them.

No child of Eric would ever get into the danger of hurting themselves around the compound.

He would make sure of it.

 

It was silent for a moment when everyone in the room waited for the nurse to go on but she was obviously lost in her own thoughts. But a nudge by Keith that left Amy embarrassed, she went on informing them about the mishap, handing Max a piece of paper where every woman that got the wrong shot was listed, just like the ones that were confirmed pregnant.

When she went on telling the leaders that there were 12 of them her superior started to hiss at her, something Eric didn’t quite grasp because he was too busy watching Amy closely as her gaze seemed to be glued to Max, who had stilled beside the young leader.

 

His gaze flickered from the paper to the young woman obviously contemplating something and the words leaving the senior leader´s mouth made the blood froze in Eric´s veins.

"You are one of them?"

 

Not trusting his own hearing, Eric´s head flew to Amy who only looked down at her own hands. Guilt written all over her face.

" _What?!_ " Eric ripped the paper out of Max's hands, eyes frantically flitting over the page until it came to a stop on her name.

Amy Eaton, followed by her apartment number.

Eric´s head snapped up so fast it would have given anyone whiplash. Glaring at the young woman in front of him, Eric knew _exactly_ why she didn’t dare raise her eyes. Because she would find grey, cold eyes staring back into her innermost soul.

 

"I am, Sir.", was all she managed to choke out, fiddling with the sleeves of her sweater, not even looking up when Eric finally spoke, his voice as cold as the shiver that ran down her spine.

"How long?"

Inhaling deeply Amy responded but still avoided his gaze.

"Roughly six weeks, I´d guess. But I haven´t known for long."

 

Enraged, Eric jumped up, making the chair drag noisily over the floor as it almost tipped over and for the first time since she handed the paper to Max, Amy looked up.

Her frightful grey eyes met Eric´s furry blazing ones and he saw her shriveling back. Amy hadn´t seen such murderous anger since she left home for good two years ago.

What she didn’t know was that his anger wasn’t aimed at her. At least not solely.

But how was he supposed to act if the woman who had him in shackles got herself knocked up.

Eric hoped for everyone in this damn compound that it was his.

Otherwise, there would be hell to pay.

 

Amy stumbled backwards when he stormed towards her but Eric gripped her arm, pulling her into his chest before dragging the young dauntless out of the room.

"If you´d excuse us." Eric snarled at his fellow leaders, not giving a shit if he was respectful or not, they would understand afterwards.

 

His hand still around her arm in a vice-like grip Eric dragged the helpless woman through the corridors, not bothering with her cries for him to let her go.

Amy would get what she wished for soon enough.

 

Stopping in an abandoned hallway, far enough away from the conference room Eric slammed the young woman against the wall, shielding her with his hands to lessen the impact and make sure she wouldn’t get hurt.

He may be an asshole but he would never hurt a child or a pregnant woman.

To be honest he only did it to intimidate and cage her in his arms, quenching every escape attempt in the dust.

Leaning his hot body against hers Eric scrutinized Amy closely, enjoying the way his height made her tower over her.

Amy´s eyes were tightly shut, her beautiful face contorted as if she was still waiting for the impact of the wall but Eric hands behind her head and on her back had observed the power of the push. She hadn´t even really felt anything but was still frantically clutching the combat vest he always wore.

 

The young leader knew she must be scared out of her mind with him so furious, but he also was aware of that Amy wouldn’t dare lie to him if she was conscious of the consequences that awaited her, should she dare to do so.

Knowing himself that intimidation was his strongest suit and utmost help in getting what he wanted, Eric spoke, his voice as cold as the heart of his mother.

"Is it mine?"

 

Amy whipped her head up to glare at him, but instantly shriveled back again, face showing fear when she met his furious stare.

"Yes… of course it is! I haven't slept with anyone, other than you, for more than one and a half years. I´m not like that."

Amy started to tear up at his unsaid accusation and it bothered Eric to no end seeing her like that. But even though her admission that the baby was indeed his calmed Eric down immediately, the fact that she hadn´t come to see him the second she found out made him furious once again.

"How long have you known?"

 

"Only two days. Please, Eric, you have to believe me. It´s only been two days and nobody knows."

Amy stumbled over her voice, hands still gripping him, eyes lowered to the space between them that was almost nonexistent because Eric´s muscular body was still pressed against hers. But even with her head hung low Eric knew she was holding back tears.

"Nobody knows?"

 

When Amy realized that Eric had slightly calmed down, she let out a deep breath to collect herself and when she spoke again her voice was steady.

"No, I mean no one except Belle and she was the one who made me do the test."

 

Eric didn’t speak for a long moment, contemplating if he should really lay his feelings down in front of the sister of his greatest foe, but if she planned on carrying the child- _no, his child_ \- the young leader knew he needed all the answers he could get.

Even if it meant to give her ammunition against him.

The long silence must have been deafening for Amy but when Eric finally spoke he carefully hid the true feelings in his voice, his face a carefully composed mask. But instead of coming out cold, the words he spoke sounded strained even to his own ears, telling the perceptive woman everything she needed to know.

 

"Would you have ever told me? If I wouldn't have been at the meeting, would you have come to me and told me that you´re carrying my child? Not that I wouldn't have found out in the end anyways."

Eric´s face showed no emotion, the façade he held up almost flawless, but when Amy looked into his eyes, piercing his soul she was met by his innermost feelings, he desperately tried to hide.

Pain.

Hurt that she hadn’t told him.

Agony that she believed her brother instead of making up her own mind.

Desperation at the thought she could have hidden away his own child.

Maybe the only one he would ever have.

 

Almost as if she could read his mind Amy´s face contorted, mirroring his anguish before she unexpectedly wrapped her arms around his abdomen, burying her face in his broad chest.

Eric froze at the sudden act of affection but not even a second later he reciprocated her movements, slinging his way bigger arms around her slim waist and pulling her against him, holding her tightly.

 

"I wouldn't have wanted to… honestly, I´d been petrified. But you are the father, so of course, I would have. No matter how much my brother hates you or how any of us may have wished that the circumstances would have been different from what they are now, I could never keep you away from your you want to be part of its life...

I am _so sorry_ that you had to hear it like that. _That´s not how I wanted to tell you._ "

 

Even though her voice was muffled by his shirt Eric heard how her voice cracked in the middle of a sentence, knowing she had started to cry.

Wanting to give her a little comfort, at least as much as someone like him could give someone like her, Eric grabbed her shoulders, gently pushing her away from him.

When the young leader raised his hands and brushed the tears away with his thumb, Amy looked up at him almost adoringly, only starting to cry harder.

In a fruitless attempt to compose herself Amy tried blinking the tears away rapidly, her face thoughtful. Eric could tell by looking at his stiff that something bothered her.

And he knew exactly what she was thinking when Amy asked him a question he rather left unanswered.

"Did you ever want children?"

 

Eric exhaled deeply, carefully choosing his next few words. It was something he had thought about, sure, but in his mind, it were always the other ones that would have children and a family one day. Never himself.

So he told her just that.

"Honestly, no. I never wanted one. Apart from the fact that being a leader is more than just a full-time job and I don't really have much time to spare, I never thought I´d be able to live in a steady relationship. I have never been one to love, or to be loved in return."

But when Amy´s face fell and Eric knew he had just destroyed every hope her kind heart may have still held, the young leader simply had to scatter some of her worries even if he couldn’t promise her anything.

Not with the position he held and surely not with the big brother who would be out to have his head when news got out that he was the father.

 

"Didn't mean I´d never try." Eric whispered into her ear, reveling in the way her face lit up, while he pulled her to him. Pressing a kiss on her forehead Eric sighed deeply, knowing duty was calling for him once more and he had to wrap up the meeting with the other leaders and that the hallways were equipped with cameras everywhere.

They had both been lucky that Four wasn´t in the control room today, but out on an errand run for Bud.

 

"I have to go back. Otherwise, Max will send out a search group, most lightly briefed to retrieve your body."

But Eric being the notorious leader he is left her with one last threat, disguised as a promise.

"And don't you think anyone or anything will ever be able to keep me away from my child."

 

Knowing, neither the young woman nor her brother or anyone of her little ridiculous friends would never be able to do so anyway, Eric strode away not once turning around, but aware of her eyes that followed him all the way until he rounded the corner.

 

Amy would be his and not one human being in this goddamn city would be able to stop the determined leader.

 _That_ was a promise.

* * *

 

Groaning, Eric reveled in the feeling of finally being able to get out of his restricting leader uniform. Kicking his boots away Eric threw his vest onto the couch, for once not bothering with cleaning up behind him. His day had been tiring enough with the awful meeting and finding out he would become a father had just about topped everything else.

What were a few scattered garments in comparison?

 

Leaving a trail of clothes Eric made his way to the shower, stripping out of his boxers before stepping into the hot water and under the huge showerhead.

Being leader had its peaks. Even if it was just a huge shower.

If he would ever get his little stiff into it, he would be glad for all the space.

The instant soothing of his tense muscles, caused by sitting all day long caused Eric to exhale deeply. He enjoyed the feeling for a moment before grabbing the body wash. The young leader started to lather it up in his hands, rubbing it all over his broad chest the exact same way he wished for Amy to do it.

His mind wasn´t focused on his actions, no. It was far away.

Presumably a few floors down from where he was now and with a certain redhead.

 

As Eric let his hands roam over his defined body he had so carefully crafted, he asked himself how he would be able to handle a pregnant woman or a newborn child _and_ his job simultaneously.

Because being a leader wasn´t a 9 to 5 job, no it was 24/7 52 weeks a year for the rest of his life.

And from experience that meant getting up at 4 am to sort stuff out when a patrol went wrong, sitting in boring meetings all day because erudite fucked up or the stiffs wanted to be even more selfless, causing distress to all the other factions. It was sorting out fights in the pit that were caused by drugs, alcohol and cheating dauntless, making initiates factionless because they weren´t cut out for this and all the way being hated by the whole faction because he had to act a certain way.

 

And even though Max, who had guessed his newfound fatherhood the second he dragged the former abnegation out of the room and assured Eric he could take time off if needed or just cut hours down, the young leader had yet to figure out how he would handle everything at once.

But Eric knew two things for sure.

Firstly, there would be no other man touching what´s his, no matter if it was his woman or his child.

And secondly, no matter how hard it would be Eric would make it fit somehow.

The young leader always kept his promises.

 

Thinking about everything that went down today Eric´s mind couldn’t help but project the image of Amy being pushed against the wall, his bulky form pressed against her petite one as her breast heaved upwards with every labored breath she took.

Her body had already started to transform and Eric was loving it.

His body did too.

 

Groaning, Eric grabbed his almost painfully hard erection, slowly pumping a few times. But those images of Amy sprawled open on the mahogany conference table, calling out his name as he was thrusting into her, made his movements fasten until his hand was gliding over his thick shaft rapidly. With the memory of Amy unraveling beneath his expert touch, like she had done not even 20 feet away from where he was now Eric came. Gripping the head of his member he spilled himself onto the tiles with a loud grunt.

 

Breathing heavily the leader leaned his head against the wall for a moment, reveling in the afterglow, knowing it would have been so much better with his stiff present.

After he had successfully calmed his breathing once again Eric pulled himself together, shutting off the water.

 

Slinging a towel around his hips the only thing Eric asked himself now was if pregnant women really were as horny as everyone always claimed them to be. With his lips curled into a devilish smirk, Eric turned off the light in the bathroom on his way to the living room, shutting the door behind him.

He really hoped so, because the only man who would ever touch Amy again without dying the most painful death was Eric himself.

And as far as he was concerned, the leader just couldn´t wait to have her again.

 

And from now on wherever and whenever he wanted.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry for the long wait! But this chapter dragged on forever because I started it three days ago.
> 
> I hope it makes up for the time you had to wait for it! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading & reviewing!


	8. Clash of the titans

**„Where have you been,** dude?! I´ve searched for over an hour!“ Sighing, Eric sat down beside his outraged and pretty annoyed best friend, ordering himself a beer with a hand sign to the barkeeper. He desperately needed one to get his thoughts off the little stiff and everything that was even remotely about her.

The young leader had worked the whole day, doing paperwork before meeting Amy in the infirmary for her first ultrasound. It had been delayed to her tenth week because she was still too selfless to demand to get the nearest appointment which was okay with Eric that she let a few other´s choose before she did.

But choosing as the last one and having to wait for weeks was something he couldn't understand.

Eric wasn’t a patient man so he had been aggravated from the very beginning.

And when she started with her perfect little plan, that she had figured out under so much duress and explained how she would be able to tell her brother what they two of them had done, Eric had to suppress the exasperation he felt. He didn’t want to scold her but she didn’t have one clue as what to do.

Even though he now had to admit it was a little amusing that she was so clueless, it had annoyed him.

A smirk threatened to curl his lips up while he thought about her shocked expression but when Wayne mustered him with a strange look Eric carefully composed his face, showing the leader mask, his best friend knew too well.

 

“I´ve been busy.” His reply was curt, not wanting to give Wayne the chance to sense that something was wrong. Seeing his child had rattled Eric to the core, for once showing his weak side as his erudite-like mind tried to figure out how to keep both, Amy and the little one save.

After all, he was a leader, always a target not just to factionless rebels but also to inner faction threats that wanted to bring him down, just because they didn't agree with his methods.

And now Amy would walk around with a huge target on her back, just like his unborn child calling for those fuckers to hurt them. How easy would it be to wound or to abduct them?

The perfect leverage, to make the young leader do everything they wanted. To make him their puppet that would strangle itself with the strings in the end.

Eric knew he had to let Max know they needed 24/7 surveillance and their best soldiers in standby since her dickhead of brother wouldn’t think of it, wouldn’t think of protecting his own sister.

He needed to know where she was at all times.

His little stiff.

 

"Yeah, clearly," Wayne responded dryly, eying him up as if searching for clues. “And why did your secretary tell me you had an appointment with a gynecologist? I seriously hope you´re not hiding from me that you´re secretly a woman. That would be gross.”

 

"Fuck you, Wayne." Eric gritted his teeth, annoyed that the damn nosy bitch couldn't keep her mouth shut and his best friend didn’t know when to draw the line. He fiddled with the cap of the bottle avoiding his gaze, harshly scolding him. “It´s none of your business.”

 

“Come on!” Whining, Wayne slumped down on the table, scowling like a toddler. “I´m your best friend! I even followed you out of erudite so cut the crap and tell me what the hell is going on. You haven’t been yourself lately and I´m taking the chance of sounding like a sappy tree hugger but I´m worried.”

 

Eric contemplated for a moment, deciding it would be best to tell his best friend of his predicament now before he found out otherwise but someone interrupted him, yelling his name.

“Eric!”

Before he could even turn around to face the person that called him a hand came out of nowhere, slapping the bottle from his hand. It flew against the wall, shattering into thousand pieces.

Whipping his head around, to rip the person who had dared to disrespect him in such a way Eric wasn’t prepared for the fist that met his jaw with so much force, it sent him to the floor.

Not hesitating for a second, Eric lessened the impact with a backwards roll standing back up immediately, hands in a defensive position ready to kill whoever attacked him.

 

Raising his gaze, the young leader came face to face with an outrageous Four, all muscles tensed like a snake about to strike.

Eric knew instantly what had happened.

The little stiff must have come out sooner than he anticipated. He appreciated that she came out clean but a little heads up would have been great. At least then number boy wouldn’t have been able to catch him off guard for everyone to see.

 

"What the hell, man?" Wayne shouted, looking ready to intervene, but Eric subtly shook his head stopping him. This was his fight. "Four, what are you doing?"

 

But Four ignored him completely, as he and Eric sized each other up, the rest of the members and all the noise around them fading into distance.

Number boy tensed up, eyes blazing and as he opened his mouth the leader knew exactly what pitiful accusations he would throw at him.

" _How dare you_ lay hand on my sister?!"

 

The gasps and whispers that arose, leaving no doubt that the whole compound would hear of this before the day would be over, were oblivious to them both, eyes glued to only each other.

 

"Lay hand on her?” Eric mocked, lips curling into a cruel smirk. ”I just gave her what she asked for, as long and as hard as she asked for. I didn't force her to anything. Let's rather say she was more than _compliant._ "

 

Images of pale thighs wrapped around his head flashed by in front of his eyes and he almost missed the second punch that was thrown at him. By reflex he narrowly avoided what would have been the biggest humiliation of his life and when Four´s hand flew by his face, he grabbed his wrist pulling him closer.

Planting two quick hits on his abdomen Eric pushed him away again, eyes narrowed as he flexed his aching jaw.  But Four wasn’t that easy to relent and he knew that.

 

When he came again at the young leader, Eric tried to land another punch, this time aimed at Four´s head but he merely blocked it. Unfazed by the power it held he rammed his shoulder into the young leader’s guts, knocking the wind out of him.

From somewhere beside him he thought to hear his little stiff but his mind was too occupied to check if she really was there. She could watch him beating Four´s ass into next week, though.

 

Eric hit the ground, for a moment to wind up to move as Four straddled him, knees caging his arms to his body, rendering him unable to do anything against Four´s fists that started flying into Eric´s unprotected face, his head slamming back against the concrete.

 

He retaliated not even a second later, sending his knee into number boy´s back, using his pain induced stiffness to roll them over. Not bothering to brush away the blood that dripped from a cut above his eyebrow into his eyes, Eric started showering him with punches fueled by rage but Four did his best to block them, forearms protecting his face.

The young leader only got one good punch in, his opponents nose starting to gush blood immediately before Four placed his elbow in Eric´s guts. Pushing him off, he scrambled away to gather his wits and catch his breath.

 

Eric did the same. Pushing himself up he wiped from under his eye, only managing to smear the blood all over his face. But he couldn’t ponder long about the fact that it most likely will leave a scar since number boy whose nose looked suspiciously crooked decided he didn't have enough yet.

Ducking away from under his next punch, Eric´s fist just only brushed Four´s ribs still with enough force to cause a bruise later but not leaving a lasting damage like he had hoped.

 

They circled each other, striking over and over again as both tried to inflict as much pain as they possibly could, their blows too powerful as that anyone would have dared to intervene and risk being knocked out cold.

Or worse.

Their fight, so close in skill, speed and force went on for several painful minutes, leaving Eric´s whole body aching. It was the first real fight the both of them had since initiation. Back then the young leader had taunted and mocked him to such an extent that Four showed his real face.

Wasn´t a pretty one.

He had to spend almost a week in the infirmary and Eric wasn’t one to whine, but that had hurt.

 

The young leader was pleased that he had no doubt improved his technique, his nemesis not being able to knock him out easily. Still, he knew it was a far shot to say he´d be winning anytime soon even though he would _never_ admit it. He would rather die than losing to Four while the whole faction was watching.

It would mean he had failed as a leader and should take the next trip to the chasm.

 

Both of them were to focused on beating each other, anticipating every possible move that they didn’t even hear their superior´s entrance, even less the words he spoke or the way everyone instantly quieted down. They only snapped out of it, when suddenly there were people detaining them, Wayne and Peter dragging a beaten Eric away while talking intently, Uriah, Will and Zeke doing the same with Four.

 

But Eric didn’t listen to his best friend as he watched the little redhead stumble towards her brother, face tear-stained and hands wringing furiously.

With narrowed eyes, he observed how her asshole of brother that had been glaring at him the whole time now channeled his anger towards her, looking disgusted that she even thought about touching him now that she had been defiled with Eric´s touch.

 

Placing his hand on Wayne´s chest without looking away from Amy, Eric slowly pushed him away and Wayne reluctantly let go, knowing there was nothing that would keep him here.

With slow steady steps the young leader walked forwards, his eyes trailed on the woman carrying his child, that was desperately begging her brother to understand.

But he didn’t.

Instead, he insulted her in the worst way possible.

 

Eric only heard `Father was right´ and ` _whore_ ´, enough to make the anger boil again hot in his chest as he registered what the bastard just said to his sister. Clenching his fists, Eric was _so close_ to strangling him but before he could execute his very accurate plan of murder Amy stumbled back as if taking a blow, almost falling to the ground.

Eric caught her shaking form keeping her upright, the little stiff almost limp in his arms as she sobbed heartbreakingly into his chest.

Scooping her up, the young leader threw Four his most livid glare promising him a slow and excruciating death.

"I suggest you´ll leave right this instant if you don't want me to kill you in the most painful way possible. Since you are apparently ´no brother of hers´ there is _nothing_ that will hold me back.” Looking down at the woman in his arms, he tightened his grip as he once again heard the strangled sobs leaving her throat. ”So get _the fuck_ out of my sight!"

 

His annoying friends started to pull him out of the pit, while his more than infuriating girlfriend had her hands placed on his chest to keep him in line. All of them were shitting their pants, wanting to get away from the glares Eric was throwing them. They did their best to get Four away from the young leader before he could draw his weapon shoot him.

Certainly a most satisfying solution.

It wasn’t as if anyone could say something against it. After all, Eric was the leader.

He was the embodiment of the system.

 

Realizing that practically half of the faction was staring at him, his best friend included Eric threw all of them dirty looks, meeting Wayne´s raised eyebrow with a meaningful look that basically told him everything he needed to know before striding out of the pit with quick steps.

 

Amy had her head buried in his chest not once looking up as the young leader carried her through the hallways. He assumed her state was mostly caused by her brother´s words that hurt her in the most painful way, deliberately targeting her insecurities to use them against her.

Nothing that Eric wouldn’t do, but he would never talk to his sister that he claimed to love in such a fashion.

Real dick move.

 

Noticing that Amy grew quieter, only hiccupping occasionally Eric pressed his lips to her forehead, inhaling deeply.

Her sweet scent as always soothing his mind that lay in turmoil.

With his hand that was slung around her torso, Eric drew circles on the exposed skin of her stomach, where her t-shirt had ridden up a little.

Feeling the strange need to comfort her, Eric heard himself mutter words he never thought would ever leave his mouth.

"We are your family now"

* * *

 

After changing a sleeping Amy out of her uncomfortable looking clothes into one of his too tight shirts, Eric laid her down on his bed tugging her in before quietly leaving the room.

Not wanting to wake her up, being aware she cried herself to sleep Eric used the second bathroom in his flat.

In front of the mirror, he cleaned the cut on his forehead, before injecting himself with a dose of healing serum he had stashed in his medicine cabinet for exact these situations.

He hated going to the infirmary so it made sense to him to have a little stash at his disposal whenever he needed it.

 

Stripping out of his clothes, Eric stepped into the shower the almost scolding water soothing the ache of his tense muscles and forming bruises. He seriously hoped that the serum would cause the very purple bruise on his jaw to disappear until tomorrow morning. He didn’t need a visible reminder that fueled his desire to skin Four alive more than he already wanted to.

Finished in the bathroom, Eric dressed in the only casual clothes he owned: sweatpants and a loose fitting shirt.

 

Back in the kitchen, he grabbed himself another beer since he never came around to finish his first one. Taking a seat on a stool in front of the island, occasionally sipping his beer Eric got lost in his thoughts.

What his little stiff would do now that she had experienced the wrath of her brother, how he would handle his insubordination in initiation, Eric was sure to come or how the hell he should take care of a child.

The only positive thing about the situation was that Amy used to be a stiff so Eric was sure she´d be more than capable of handling the child herself when he was away doing leadership business.

Maybe the only advantage of associating with stiffs in the first place.

 

Still, Eric couldn’t deny that he was worried about her, not just his child. He knew that she could take more than it seemed but her mind was still fragile, cracked by countless years of abuse and Eric vowed that if any of the stress caused by her brother harmed the baby, he would kill him with bare hands.

 

Distracted by his thoughts, Eric neither noticed the time passing by nor the young woman who shyly came tapping out of his bedroom. Startled by a noise he lifted his head from where he had buried it in his hands, gaze trailing over the redhead that stood there, nervously wringing with the hemline of his shirt.

 

Amy looked tired, her eyes red from crying as she avoided his questioning gaze. She answered his question if everything was alright that she just was thirsty and had a headache, no doubt from crying herself to sleep.

Flicking his eyes over her bare legs, Eric got up to pour her a glass of orange juice, something he knew she drank with every meal no matter what she was eating. Placing it on the counter, he came to a halt behind her fingers placed on her temples.

Eric knew it was an effective way to get rid of a headache since he had no idea what kind of headache pill he could give her without harming the baby.

Sighing in content at the relief he brought her Amy rested her head against his pecs, closing her eyes for a moment. Eric watched her head tilted, he was glad to get her to relax a little after this shitty day.

 

After a minute he slowly stepped back, leaving Amy to down the whole glass in a few gulps. Looking up at him, she asked how he knew what she liked to drink. The question made Eric more than just mildly uncomfortable since he didn’t want her to know he´d basically been watching her since the day she appeared on the roof looking like an angel from heaven send down to earth for his personal punishment.

So he deflected.

 

But seeing her face fall with disappointment, Eric had to roll his eyes at his own behavior as he, after all, confessed that she indeed had captured his attention long ago. And the worst thing was that he couldn't stop.

Soon he had told her that he memorized all her six fears, what they were and how impressed he had been by her performance.

And even though he had vowed to himself to never let anyone have that kind of leverage over him, the moment Eric saw her eyes lighting up with happiness he knew exposing his softer side had been worth it.

Still, he had enough serious conversations for one night and he started teasing her with his words as well as his not so subtle touches.

 

To make her laugh he brought up her most embarrassing fear, making her quickly cover his mouth with her hands which were preventing him from reaching his goal. To kiss every single inch of her skin.

 

Capturing her wrists in one of his big hands, Eric pinned her against the wall continuing to trail his moist lips over the sensitive skin of her neck while Amy seemingly endless ranted on about how Clowns were creepy only making Eric chuckle.

He didn’t really know what to say to her. Here he was, doing his best to seduce her, while his little stiff seemed hell-bent to explain some psychological shit to him. As if he hadn't heard enough of that from his father every time he saw him, which luckily hadn’t been much.

Eric knew he needed to up his game.

 

Pretending to pay attention to her little rant, Eric´s hand stealthily trailed beneath her shirt, caressing the bare skin of her hip. Snickering to himself when he heard her breath hitch Eric decided to play innocent as he looked up, his lips ghosting over hers.

Right in that moment, he remembered the cruel words he spoke about her and something he had seldom felt before sharply twisted his guts.

Regret.

 

And so he did something he never did.

He apologized.

 

But his little one seemed not too bothered about it because before he knew what happened, her mouth was pressed against his in a searing kiss, her tongue sneaking through his lips clashing with his.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me."

 

Startled by her demand Eric froze for a second before a sly smirk curled up his lips. Grabbing the hem of the shirt, he pulled it over her head, diving right back into their kiss.

“My pleasure.”

With that he picked her up, hands gripping her bare thighs as he carried a squealing Amy into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them before ridding himself of his clothes in one motion.

 

Instead of throwing her onto the bed like he had done the first time he had her in here, Eric sat down so that his little stiff straddled him, hands trailing over her side making her squirm. But it was effective. Now her bare chest was pressed against his, as their tongues intertwined battling for dominance, her hips rocking against his bulge.

Amy was the first to pull back, biting her lip she seemed to contemplate something. Letting herself sliding from his lap she slapped Eric´s hands away that grabbed for her, making him furrow his brow.

“What are you doing?”

 

But she only shushed him, now kneeling in front of him looking up with big eyes as her hand tentatively came to a stop at his boxers, fingers just dipping inside caressing the happy trail that lead down south.

Getting an idea where this was going, Eric incredulously raised his hips letting the little vixen proceed in pulling down his underwear not believing his luck or that this was really happening.

Facing his manhood at eye level Amy bit her lip, scrutinizing it closely from every angle possible before she hesitantly touched it with one finger, trailing it up and down.

Eric groaned at the slight friction, grabbing her hand in his bigger one to wrap it around his member fully, showing her exactly how to stroke. But Amy pulled her hand back, tsking at him, forbidding him to touch.

Exhaling deeply, Eric let himself fall down on his bed thighs spread widely, hands crossed behind his head just enjoying her hesitant touches that grew more confident with each second.

 

Amy had established a satisfying pace, both hands wrapped around his shaft when suddenly something hot and wet touched the head of his member, making his head snap up in surprise.

Looking down Eric was faced with the most erotic sight he had ever had the pleasure to witness.

There she sat, his little redhead, hair framing her angelic face eyes innocently watching him while her pouty lips were wrapped around the top of his member.

When she moved her tongue he instinctively clenched his hips to prevent himself from cumming right there and then. Grunting he flogged down again, one hand tangling in Amy´s hair while he fisted the blanket above his head with his other.

She slowly started to bob her head, careful to not touch his sensitive skin with her teeth, taking him deeper each time she swirled her tongue around until Eric knew he couldn't hold back any longer. With the hand in her hair, he pulled her back, almost laughing when she started pouting at him.

“Don´t worry princess. You´ll soon get what you want.”

 

With that he pulled her up by her hips, ripping her underwear off when she came to stand in front of him. Amy gasped in response to Eric´s hands on her butt, roughly massaging her cheeks while he pulled her closer forcing her to straddle him again.

Hovering directly over him, Eric smirked now that he had her exactly where he wanted her.

 

Gripping himself with one hand, he positioned his length directly under her entrance hissing in pleasure when he felt her velvety hotness engulf him. Amy slowly sank down but stopped after a few inches, breathing ragged she tried to get her bearings.

But Eric wasn’t known for his patience.

 

Gripping the hair at her nape, he pulled her head back with enough force to make her obey him, but still careful not to hurt her, exposing her neck that would soon be full of love marks while simultaneously pushing her hips down, forcing her to take all of him at once.

Amy shrieked at the sudden fullness, back arching, not knowing if she wanted to escape being impaled or to get more of the delicious friction. But when Eric who was gently biting along her neck leaving his marks of ownership on her flawless skin, slowly lifted her up again just to pull her back down she slowly started gyrating her hips in response.

Fueled by her gentle movement Eric quickened his pace, lifting her up before pulling her back down over and over again.

 

Establishing a rhythm, Amy rocked her hips meeting him thrust for thrust moaning loudly every time he hit an especially sensitive spot deep inside her, she kissed him passionately. Eric was still gripping her hair, soon forcing her to arch her back making her even tighter for him than she already was.

Moving against each other, in sync with each other, it didn't take long for Amy to arrive at the brink of something big, Eric right behind her as he rocked them into bliss, bodies rubbing against each other.

With one last upwards thrust Amy shattered, a high pitched moan leaving her open mouth as she convulsed around his hard shaft, triggering Eric´s release. Pulling her head back even further, he bit down heightening the sensations that rocked her to the core as he spilled himself into her with a grunt and a few more uncoordinated thrusts, riding out his own orgasm.

 

Trying to catch his breath Eric slumped back into the mattress, his little stiff collapsing completely spent in a boneless heap on top of him. Closing his eyes, it didn’t take long for the image of the little redhead kneeling in front of him to flash vividly behind his eyes and despite the great climax he just experienced, Eric felt himself growing hard again.

As did Amy.

 

With wide eyes she looked up at him, almost scared of his answer, she squeaked. “Again?”

 

“Again.” Smirking dirty, Eric grabbed her, gently situating her in the middle of his bed. Crawling on top of her, he positioned himself again, watching her beautiful face closely.

Thrusting inside her a second time, the last conscious thought he had was that she indeed had been an angel send from heaven to make him pay for every sin he had ever committed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it´s been a long time, sorry :( But it´s extremely hard to switch between stories & it throws me off the loop every time :D But I hope the little smut made up for it!
> 
> Thank you for reading & reviewing


End file.
